Nanami
by Karasu999
Summary: Naruto est amoureux... Et manifestement, ça ne lui porte pas bonheur. Yaoi.
1. Préparations

Titre : Nanami _Ce titre est foireux _/ Kara: Trouve-moi un titre puisque t'es si maligneKara: Ah bah tu vois!

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Karasu999

Genre : Romance, yaoi(?), yuri (léger, vraiment très léger) lemon, et un peu portnawak, il faut se l'avouer...Quoique selon moi, les événements de cette fic sont très probables, qui sait ?

Couple : Naruto x ...hehehe...

Disclaimer : Je dois vraiment le dire ? ...Okay okay les peros de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto...TT

Bon en fait, ça fait un bon moment que cette fic traîne dans mon ordi, j'ai mis du temps avant de me décider à la mettre en ligne. A part ça, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de plus sérieu que La belle aux bois d'ébène et Pas de nom, les fic que j'écris avec Darkshadow999. Je pense que j'ai réussi, mais bon, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter quelques conneries de temps en temps...

Chapitre 1 : Préparations

Au village caché de Konoha, tout semble paisible. Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, et pourtant...

Une ombre sautait de toits en toits, tranversant le village ninja rapidement. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande maison qui, de l'extérieur, semblait vide. L'ombre se dissimula contre le mur et se mit juste à côté d'une fenêtre, qu'elle escalada sans un bruit. Elle atterit dans un grand salon, où une personne était assise à la table, buvant une boisson chaude. L'ombre s'approcha en silence de sa victime, et...

... : Bonjour Naruto.

L'ombre : KOOOAAAA ? Comment as-tu fait pour te rendre compte de ma présence, Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Avec ta discrétion légendaire, j'admet que je n'ai eu ... aucun mal à te repérer.

Naruto : Grrrrrr ! TU M'ENNERVES SASUKE !

Sasuke : Bon, au lieu de brailler, tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce que tu es venu foutre ici ? Je te préviens, si c'est juste pour me défier, je discute plus je t'assome.

Naruto se calma aussitôt, sans même relever la dernière réplique de son rival.

Naruto : Heu...c'était juste pour te poser une petite question, toi qui t'y connais en la matière, maintenant...

Sasuke : ...Je m'attends au pire...

Naruto : Heu...voilà...en fait, je suis amoureux...

Sasuke : NARUTO ! Je te préviens, si c'est pour me parler de Sakura, tu dégages !

Naruto : Nonononon ! Sakura, c'était un amour d'enfance, je te parle d'un vrai amour...

Sasuke : Et bah...je vois pas pourquoi je suis meilleur en matière de filles, au contraire, tu sais bien que je suis...

Naruto : ...Oui je sais mais justement !

Sasuke : ...Ah...je vois...et...sans vouloir être indiscret, je peux connaître...heu...l'heureux élu ?

Naruto regarde à gauche, puis à droite, fait signe à Sasuke de tendre l'oreille et lui souffle doucement quelque chose.

Sasuke : ...Ah ouais, quand même...

Naruto, le rouge au joue : Alors ? C'est grave ?

Sasuke : ...Bah disons que ce type a l'habitude de se vanter de ses nombreuses conquêtes FEMININES, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

Naruto, la voix un peu tramblante : Que j'ai vraiment aucune chances ?

Sasuke : ...Hum, le mieux serai que tu lui avoues et c'est pile ou face, ou alors tu te démerdes pour vérifier si il est vraiment hétéro ou au moins...bi, quoi.

Naruto resta silencieux un moment, semblant réfléchir. Sasuke le regarda, appréciant les rares moment de réflexion de son coéquipier. Puis Naruto releva la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres ne présageant pas forcément quelque chose de bon.

Naruto : ...Tu sais quoi, j'ai une super idée grâce à toi ! Allez je dois y aller, merci beaucoup Sasuke, je te revaudrai ça !

Sasuke : ...Je crains le pire...

Naruto rentra chez lui, exité comme une puce. Il s'enferma dans sa salle de bain.

Naruto : Sexy-meta !

Naruto se transforma alors en une jolie blonde nue.

Naruto : Y a pas, je suis fière de moi !

Et en effet, il avait de quoi. Naruto avait maintenant 16 ans, et il avait eu tout le temps pour perfectionner sa technique fétiche. La blonde était devenue plus belle et sexy que jamais. Mais Naruto avait oublié un léger détail...

Naruto : Merde ! La sexy-meta, c'est pas mal pour faire saigner du nez les profs, mais je peux quand même pas sortir dans la rue à poil.

Oui, une fois encore, Naruto avait absolument raison. Déjà, vu la bombe sexuelle qu'il était devenu, beaucoup de gens baveraient sur son passage, mais à poil, c'était pire que de la provoque, et il se ferai violer sur place dès qu'il aurai ouvert la porte d'entrée. Naruto rompit le jutsu et se remit à réfléchir. (neurone de Naruto n°1 demande du renfort à neurone de Naruto n°2, 3, 4 et 5. Neurone n°2, 3, 4 et 5, qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à bosser dans cette tête...une minute...-tilt-MAIS JE SUIS TOUT SEUL ! Et cet abruti qui commence à réfléchir maintenant ! Beuheuheuheu...TT -couic- coupure de courant)...

Naruto : Oh ! Idééééééééééyyyyyy !

Naruto débarqua quelques temps après chez Sakura.

Naruto : Sakura-chaaaan ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Sakura : KYYYYYAAAAAAAA NARUTO ! CA VA PAS DE RENTRER CHEZ LES GENS COMME CA ? -BAFF-

Naruto : AIE ! Désolé, Sakura-chan...

Sakura : Oui bon bref, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

Naruto : Hum...c'est assez gênant de le dire à une fille...

Sakura, tout à coup très interressée : Ah oui ? Mais tu vas me le dire quand même, hein ? Sinon je ne t'aiderai pas...

Naruto, implorant : S'il-te-plaaaaaaaiiiiit Sakura-chan ! Ne me demande pas ce que c'est !

Sakura, qui aime trop écouter les secrets des autres : Non, je ne t'aiderai pas si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a !

Naruto : Bon bon okay...En fait j'aurai besoin de vêtements à toi...

Sakura : De quoi ! Mais il en est hors de question !

Naruto : Sakura-chan, s'il-te-plait, laisse -moi d'abord t'expliquer.

Sakura : Bon d'accord...

Naruto : En fait, je voudrai m'habiller sous la forme de ma sexy-meta.

Sakura : Heu ? Naruto, tu veux te tranvestir ?

Naruto : NON ! Enfin, si...en fait je suis amoureux d'un homme...qui aime les femmes.

Sakura : Attends...non, me dis pas que...

Naruto : Enfin, je voudrai quand même vérifier qu'il est bien hétéro, et si c'est le cas et que je lui plait en sexy-meta...avec un peu de chance...juste une fois...

Sakura : Ne me dis pas que tu veux...O.o mais c'est dégueulasse ! Pourquoi tu m'as raconté ça ?

Naruto : Parce que tu me l'as demandé !

Sakura, se passe la main sur la figure : ...Bon...oh...ah...heu...

Naruto : Sakura-chan ? Alors ? Je peux ?

Sakura : ...Bon...okay...mais ne viens pas te plaindre après si tu as eu des problèmes...

Naruto : OKAY ! MERCI SAKURA-CHAN ! TU ME SAUVES LA VIE !

Sakura : Suis-moi, ma garde-robe est en haut.

Naruto suivit donc Sakura dans sa chambre. Il en profita pour regarder un peu autour de lui, il faut dire qu'il n'allait que très rarement dans des chambres de filles, et celle de Sakura était très bien rangée. Et Naruto reconnu alors pour la première fois en repensant à sa bonne vieille baraque qu'un petit brin de ménage ne lui ferait pas de mal...boaf, on est pas à un ans près, non plus...(nda : Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, ça...qui, moi ?). Sakura ouvrit son armoire en grand et s'écarta un peu.

Sakura : Bon bah voilà...j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de montrer comme ça ma garde-robe à un mec, mais bon...disons qu'on va faire une exeption.

Naruto : Okay...

Naruto balaya du regard la quantité de vêtements, d'un air complètement paumé. Sakura éclata de rire lorsque Naruto se retourna en la regardant d'un air qui implorait son aide.

Sakura : Bon, je vais te conseiller, mais juste pour me donner une idée, tu pourrais me dire qui c'est ?

Naruto s'approcha de l'oreille de sa coéquipière et lui glissa le nom.

Sakura : Ah...bon d'accord...alors dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problèmes, on va y aller à fond !

Naruto : Heu ?

Sakura sortit une fine mini-jupe orange en soie légèrement transparente et un haut blanc sans manches, avec un profond décolleté.

Naruto : Heu...je savais pas que tu portais ce genre de trucs...(nda : En même temps, ils changent jamais de fringues ces crassous...enfin, à part Sasuke, une fois...;;)

Sakura : Oh tu sais si tu n'es pas content tu peux aller voir ailleurs !

Naruto : Désolé, je voulais pas de vexer...bon, et pour les sous-vêtements ?

Sakura : Et pour les s...ah oui c'est vrai...bah, tu n'auras pas besoin de soutiens-gorge avec ce haut, et pour le bas...

Naruto, sortant un petit string en soie rose du fond du tiroir : Gloups ! Heu...ça aussi, tu portes ?

Sakura : GRRRRRR bon si tu le prends comme ça c'est ce que tu porteras en-dessous !

Naruto : Ah mais non je ne mettrais pas de strings, rien à faire !

Sakura : Dommage, je suis sûre que ton chéri aurai apprécié...

Naruto : Ah bon bah dans ce cas, je le prends...

Sakura : ;; Bon...si tu veux...

Naruto : Bah...je peux les essayer ici, pour que tu me donnes ton opinion ?

Sakura : Hum, d'accord...va te changer dans la salle de bain, à côté...

Naruto alla donc avec ses nouvelles sapes dans la salle de bain en question ...(Naruto : SEXY-META ! ) ...et revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

Naruto, en tournant sur lui-même : Alors ?

Sakura : ...O.o -bave-

Naruto : ...Sakura ?

Sakura, retrouvant ses esprits : Beu...j'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop en fait, surtout avec l'obsédé que tu veux te...enfin voilà quoi...

Naruto, se penche en avant : Quoi, je suis pas bien ?

Sakura, se cachant les yeux : Naruto s'il-te-plaît redresse-toi...

Naruto : Mais pourquoi ?

Sakura, se redresse avec des étoiles dans les nyeux : Tu es trop mignoooonnnn !

Naruto : Tant que ça ? Bon bah c'est parfait alors !

Sakura, ses nyeux transformés en coeur : Ooooooh que j'aimerai voir Ino-chan dans ces vêtements !

Naruto : Que...hein ?

Sakura : Surtout, ne les abîme pas, j'en aurai besoin rapidement...

Naruto : Heu...d'accord...bon, bah merci, Sakura-chan, et salut !

Sakura : C'est ça...sa...lut...

Naruto décida donc sagement de laisser Sakura divaguer en paix et rentra chez lui, après avoir annulé son jutsu et s'être habillé normalement. Une fois arrivé, il s'affala sur son canapée (après avoir poussé tout ce qu'il l'encombrai par terre...) et réfléchit un moment.

Naruto : Je vais tenter ma chance ce soir. Il rentre tout le temps de son entraînement à 20h30...

20h17

Naruto se leva de son canapée, un peu stressé, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour vérifier encore une fois si tout était en ordre. Il soupira un grand coup pour tenter vainement de faire dégager cette stupide boule coincée dans sa gorge, puis il sortit, dans la tenue que lui avait prêté Sakura. Il attendit un petit moment, puis commença à sautiller tout seul sur place. Eh oui, Naruto avait oublié un léger détail...porter si peu de vêtements en plein hiver, ça ne porte pas forcément bonheur. Par chance, l'objet de tout ses tourments ne tarda pas à arriver...

Naruto : Kiba...

A suivre...

Karasu : Et oui, mon premier chapitre est déjà terminé, c'est un peu cour je sais, aussi je vais essayer de ralonger un peu les prochains...je pense...bon en tout cas j'éspère au moins que vous avez apprécié la lecture, et surtout, pensez à envoyer une petite review pour me donner votre première impression, je vous autorise même à vous lâcher ou à vous défouler complètement sur moi si vous voulez (enfin pas trop quand même ;;)

Naruto/Kiba : Comme si on avait besoin de ton autorisation pour nous défouler sur toi !

Karasu : Ha ? Je sens des ondes néfastes, tout à coup...

Naruto/Kiba : A mort !


	2. Nuit torride

Titre : Ondes néfastes

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Karasu999

Genre : Romance, yaoi(?), yuri (léger, vraiment très léger), lemon, et un peu portnawak, il faut se l'avouer...Quoique selon moi, les événements de cette fic sont très probables, qui sait ?

Couple : Naruto x ...bah, vous avez dû le comprendre au premier chapitre : Kiba !

Disclaimer : Je dois vraiment le dire ? ...Okay okay les peros de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto...TT

Réponses aux reviews :

yunapix : Eheheh heureuse que ça te plaise autant ! Ca fait plaisir !  Désolée si j'ai mis un peu de temps, j'avais déjà écris le 2e chap mais à cause de problèmes techniques je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt !

jenni944 : Voilà la suite ! Désolée à toi aussi d'avoir mit un peu de temps !

Sakoni : J'ai essayé de pas mettre trop d'indices pour Kiba, mais bon forcément des fois on a pas trop le choix, même si je pense aussi que c'était facil à deviner ! Quand à savoir pourquoi Kiba est toujours représenté comme un coureur de jupons…bah, c'est une bonne question en fait, n'empêche que maintenant c'est un peu dur de le considérer autrement, du moins selon moi…bref, voilà le lemon !

néléan : Merci pour le compliment ! Pour le lemon, comme je l'ai dit à Sakoni, il est dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

Nekoline : T'énerve pas, t'énerve pas, la voilà la suite, lol !

**Attention **ce chapitre contient du lemon, âme sensible s'abstenir!

Chapitre 2 : Nuit torride

Naruto : Kiba...

Kiba tourna la tête vers la jeune fille (humhum) qui l'avait appellé, et la contempla un moment : ...Wow...hum...qui es-tu ?

Naruto : Na...heu...Na...Nana...mi ! Oui, je m'appelle Nanami, c'est mon prénom !

Kiba leva un sourcil : ...Okay...et...on se connaît ?

Naruto (Nanami) : ...heu...non...en fait heu...je connaîs ton prénom car ton clan est très connu, c'est tout, haha ! (il s'enfonce de plus en plus)

Kiba, lève son deuxième sourcil : Pas la peine de me le rappeler, merci. Et si on ne se connaît pas, je te trouve bien famillière !

Nanami : Heu ! Désolé, Inuzuka-kun !

Kiba hoche lentement la tête -cette fille est complètement cruche- et baisse les yeux pour remarquer que la jeune fille sautait d'un pied à l'autre pour se réchauffer.

Kiba : C'est pas très malin de se ballader dans cette tenue en hiver et surtout en pleine nuit ! ...Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Nanami : Hein ? Heu...non...en fait heu...je me suis perdue ! Je sais, c'est vraiment bête, et je n'ai nul part où aller...

Kiba soupira, lui passe son manteau, après y avoir viré Akamaru : Bon...j'ai compri...allez, viens, je t'invite.

Nanami -gagné- : Merci...mais au fait...je ne dérange pas ? Tu ne comptais pas allez quelque part ?

Kiba : Hum, en fait je comptais allez au bar rejoindre Shino, Lee et Shikamaru...alors si ça te dérange pas, on pourrai passer au moins une petite demi-heure...

Nanami : Pas de problème !

Kiba : Okay, alors on est parti !

Ils se rendirent donc au bar de nuit, côte à côte. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, presque tout le monde se retourna vers le couple, ou plus exactement reluquaient la bombe sexuelle qui se cachait derrière le fauve. Ses amis étaient d'ailleurs aussi étonnés de la surprise que leur avait réservé le maître chien.

Shikamaru : Hey ! On avait dit qu'on restait entre mec, aujourd'hui !

Kiba : Désolé les gars, je viens de la rencontrer dans la rue, elle avait nul part où aller, la pauvre !

Shino : Et toi avec ta légendaire serviabilité, tu as accepté de l'héberger.

Kiba : Exactement !

Lee : Attention ! Je suis sûr que tu vas essayer de profiter d'elle ! Obsédé !

Kiba : Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là...  
Lee : Juste pour être sûr, je préfèrerai que ce soit chez moi qu'elle dorme !

Shikamaru : Ah, sur ce pointlà, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Lee.

Shino : Idem.

Nanami : NON ! Heu...je veux dire...je préfèrerai rester avec Inuzuka-kun, parce que...heu...il me rassure ! Voilà, je trouve qu'il est rassurant !

Kiba : Vous avez vu ça les gars ? Je suis rassurant ! En même temps, avec vos gueules tu m'étonnes qu'elle ai peur !

Lee : De quoi ?

Shikamaru : Eh oh ! Du calme, les gars, du calme ! On va pas se prendre la tête pour une fille, après tout, si elle veut dormir chez Kiba, c'est son problème, qu'elle vienne pas se plaindre après...

Kiba : Traite-moi de violeur, pendant que t'y est !

Shino : On se calme, on a dit.

La converse se déroula plus ou moins bien pendant une bonne heure. Quelques verres plus tard...

Kiba, un peu barré : Bon...je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer...J'avais dit à Na-chan qu'on resterai qu'une demi-heure...

Nanami, tout aussi barrée : Hihi ! C'est mignon ce surnom !

Kiba, se lève difficilement : On va y aller...salut les gars.

Shikamaru : Kiba, Nanami, mais vous êtes complêtement bourrés ma parole ! Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

Kiba : Mais non, t'en fait pas, je connais le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, quand même ! Et puis j'ai encore toute ma tête !

Shikamaru : Si tu le dis...alors à la prochaine.

Kiba : C'est ça, à la prochaine ! Allez...viens Na-chan, je vais te montrer ma maison.

Ils marchèrent en titubant légèrement de temps à autres jusque chez Kiba. Ils montèrent à l'étage en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les chiens.

Kiba : Voilà la chambre d'amis. La mienne est juste à côté...

Nanami : Inuzuka-kun...j'ai peur toute seule...je peux dormir avec toi ?

Kiba : Hehe, aucuns problèmes.

Ils allèrent donc tous les deux dans la chambre de Kiba. Nanami était émerveillée.

Nanami : (wooooww c'est pas vrai je suis enfin dans la chambre de Kiba ! C'est un rêve ! C'est un paradis !)

Elle s'affala sur le lit en riant. Kiba lui sourit gentiment, enleva son T-shirt et alla la rejoindre dans le lit. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, sans un geste. Puis, tout à coup, Nanami se redressa légèrement et se mit à califourchon sur Kiba.

Nanami : Kiba...J'ai froid...

Kiba sourit. Cette jeune fille lui faisait décidément beaucoup d'effet. Il roula sur le côté pour prendre sa place au dessus et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, mêlant leurs deux souffles. Puis il les pressa légèrement sur celles de Nanami, qui entrouvra presque immédiatement la bouche pour lui laisser une ouverture. Kiba s'emporta alors brusquement et l'embrassa sauvagement. Nanami, tout d'abord surprise par la fougue de son partenaire, joua également le jeu, fermant les yeux, goutant la bouche de son amant, qui avait encore le goût de l'alcool. Ils stoppèrent au bout d'un certain temps, à bout de souffle. Nanami ouvrit alors les yeux et vit que Kiba la regardait intensément. Nanami comprit alors qu'il attendait son accord pour passer à la vitesse supérieur, ce qu'elle lui accordit avec joie en faisant glisser les mains le long du torse de son amant pour descendre jusqu'à son pantalon, qu'elle entreprit de défaire. Kiba, comprenant qu'il avait totalement l'accès à présent, passa une mains sous le T-shirt de la jeune fille pour le lui retirer délicatement. Nanami frémit sous le contact de sa main sur son ventre. Kiba admira un instant la belle poitrine de sa partenaire, puis déposa un chaste baiser entre ses deux seins. Nanami s'aggripa alors au torse de Kiba et l'attira vers elle, voulant le coller contre le sien et ressentir sa chaleur. Puis elle glissa sa main dans le boxer de Kiba pour finir de le déshabiller, pendant que celui-ci passait une main sous sa jupe, la faisant doucement glisser le long de ses cuisses. Il déposa un autre baiser sur le nombril de Nanami, qui frémit à nouveau. Kiba retira finalement à la jeune fille son magnifique string rose made in Sakura, faisant rougir légèrement Nanami (mais bon il faisait suffisament sombre pour que Kiba ne le remarque pas). Nanami roula sur le côté pour se retrouver à nouveau sur Kiba et fit ballader ses mains sur tout le corps de Kiba, pour enfin se décider à descendre vers son membre dressé de désir. Elle commença à le titiller légèrement, arrachant quelques grognements de frustation de la part de Kiba, ce qui amusait Nanami au plus haut point. Mais comme elle était gentille elle arrêta sa petite torture pour prendre le membre en bouche, provoquant un gémissement de son partenaire. Elle commença un long mouvement de va et viens, donnant quelques légers coups de dents de temps en temps, pour augmenter encore un peu plus l'exitation de son amant. Celui-ci se cambra légèrement, afin de pénétrer plus profondément dans la bouche de Nanami, qui n'axéléra pas pour autant, de plus en plus amusée par les réactions de Kiba. Puis, lorsqu'elle le senti au bord de l'éjaculation, elle se releva et l'embrassa, étouffant un grognement de frustration intense de la part du fauve. N'en pouvant plus, celui-ci allongea Nanami sous lui sans interrompre leur baiser, puis il abandonna les lèvres de son amante pour descendre vers son cou, pour arriver jusquà sa poitrine. Il se releva ensuite légèrement, écartant les cuisses de Nanami. Celle-ci se laissa faire, bien qu'appréandant un peu la suite en même temps qu'elle l'attendait impatiemment. Kiba étant d'une nature plutôt sauvage, il agissait parfois par pulsions et elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse du mal, bien qu'involontairement. Elle était donc un peu crispée lorsque le fauve commença à la pénétrer, et gémit de douleur quand elle sentit comme une peau se déchirer en elle. Kiba stoppa net sa progression, et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement, puis lui souffla :

Kiba : Calme-toi...j'y vais doucement, si tu te détends, tu n'auras pas mal... il ajouta avec un sourire: Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une fille comme toi était encore vierge...

Nanami lui sourit timidement et se détendit. Kiba reprit alors sa progression le plus doucement possible, et en effet, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Lorsque Kiba ateignit le fond, il jeta un regard à sa partenaire qui lui sourit en croisant ses jambes autour du fauve. Celui-ci commença alors un long mouvement de va et vient, faisant attention à ne pas aller trop vite. Nanami gémit doucement, plantant ses ongles sur les épaules de Kiba, qui accéléra le rythme. Nanami se cambra, voulant faire entrer la verge le plus profondément possible en elle. Puis, lorsque Kiba se libéra enfin en Nanami, ils poussèrent un long cri de plaisir à l'unisson. Kiba se retira, haletant, et s'affala aux côtés de son amante. Nanami le prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête dans les cheuveux du fauve.

Nanami : ...Kiba...

Kiba : Hum...?

Nanami : Je t'aime...

Kiba : ...

Nanami : ...Kiba ?

Kiba : Zzzzz...

Nanami sourit. De toutes façon, s'était peut-être mieux que Kiba ne l'ai pas entendue. Kiba venait de faire l'amour à Nanami, pas à Naruto. Nanami serra le torse musclé de Kiba contre sa poitrine, et sourit, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

A suivre...

J'avais dit au premier chapitre que je ferai des chapitres plus longs, hein ? Bah j'ai loupé ! Mais bon, en contrepartie, je vais essayer de faire en sorte de poster régulièrement mes chapitres. Et puis, si vous avez une quelquonque remarque a faire, pour me féliciter ou me maudire, surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review !

Ah, un dernier truc à préciser, ça n'a rien à voir avec cette fic, mais pour ma songfic Sad but true sur Gaara, certaines personnes m'avaient demandé d'écrire un truc du même genre sur Kankurô et Temari. Eh bah je suis entièrement d'accord ! Par contre, le temps de choisir la musique, de la traduire (je tiens absolument à prendre une chanson de Metallica) et surtout d'écrire la fic, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Je vais déjà essayer d'écrire une songfic sur Kankurô, et je verrai après pour Temari si j'ai 'inspiration.


	3. Révélations

Titre : Nanami / Karasu : Bah, je finirai bien par m'y faire, à ce titre...

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Karasu999

Genre : Romance, yaoi(?), yuri (léger, vraiment très léger), lemon, et un peu portnawak, il faut se l'avouer...Quoique selon moi, les événements de cette fic sont très probables, qui sait ?

Couple : NarutoxKiba

Disclaimer : Je dois vraiment le dire ? ...Okay okay les peros de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto...TT

Réponse aux reviews :

onarluca : Eheh merci, merci, j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

jenni944 : Eh bah, voilà la suite, et je compte ne pas trop tarder à poster le 4e chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

yunapix : Merci, eh oui, à moi aussi il m'arrive d'avoir des idées intelligentes..._enfin, intelligente, vite dit..._

Chapitre 3 : Révélations

Naruto se réveilla à cause de la lumière du soleil. Il regarda autour de lui, puis posa ses yeux bleus sur Kiba, qui dormait encore, la tête posée sur son torse. Réalisant qu'il était redevenu Naruto pendant la nuit, Naruto utilisa son jutsu à la vitesse de l'éclair, murmurant un _sexy-meta_ le plus bas qu'il put. Au moment même où il fini son jutsu, Kiba se mit à remuer. Nanami poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit que le fauve était encore trop dans le cirage pour avoir senti quoi que ce soit.

Nanami : Bien dormi ?

Kiba : Mmgrf...

Nanami : Heu...ça va ?

Kiba : Mmm Gueule de bois...

Nanami : --; Je vois...

Kiba, enfilant un shirt rapidement : Bon, viens, on va prendre un petit déj'.

Nanami s'habilla rapidement et descendit avec Kiba dans la salle à manger, où étaient déjà le père, la mère et la soeur de Kiba, accompagnés de quelques chiens dont Akamaru, qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

Mère de Kiba, avec un air faussement étonné : Tiens, on a une invitée, ce matin ?

Nanami, s'incline : Bonjour, Inuzuka-sama.

Père de Kiba, observant la scène d'un sourire railleur : Allons, pas besoin de sama avec nous. Quel est ton nom ?

Nanami : Je m'appelle Nanami. Enchantée.

Soeur de Kiba, air agacée : Quoi, encore une de tes conquêtes, Kiba ? Ca commence à bien faire !

Kiba : N'importe quoi, c'est juste une fille que j'ai rencontré hier soir dans la rue, et comme elle n'avait nul part où aller, je lui ai proposé de venir dormir à la maison...Akamaru, pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

Soeur : Akamaru en a tout simplement marre de se faire virer tout le temps de ta chambre à cause d'une petite chaudasse de la rue !

Mère : Tsume ! 1

Tsume : Quoi, c'est vrai !

Akamaru : Waf (c'est clair !)

Nanami, embarrasée : Je...heu...désolée...

Père : Allons ne t'excuse pas, tu n'es pas du tout responsable !

Mère : Hum, ce n'est pas de ta faute si mes gosses sont si chiants dès le matin !

Après le petit déjeuné, Kiba et Nanami remontèrent dans la chambre pour discuter un peu avant le départ de Nanami.

Nanami : Je...voulais te dire, Kiba-kun, que la nuit que tu m'as fait passer a été pour moi la plus merveilleuse...

Kiba soupira : ...Ecoute Nanami, j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne nuit en ta compagnie, mais il faut que tu saches que tout se que j'ai fait n'était que sous le coup de l'alcool et hum...des hormones, quoi, comme toutes les autres filles avant toi...Même si je te trouve...particulière...je pense que c'est simplement car tu me fait penser à quelqu'un...que j'aime beaucoup...enfin bref...je ne voulais pas te faire de peine...mais...

Nanami : C'est bon. J'ai compris...tu es amoureux d'une personne interdite, c'est ça ?

Kiba : ...

Nanami : Je ne t'en veux pas. A vrai dire, je connais ça, moi aussi...mais promet-moi une chose, c'est que tu avoueras tes sentiments rapidement à la personne que tu aimes...tu me le promets ?

Kiba, un peu étonné : ...heu...c'est d'accord...au fait, on se reverra ?

Nanami, souriant tristement : Non, je ne pense pas...j'habite loin, je n'était à Konoha que de passage, et je ne pense pas y revenir...

Nanami se stoppa en pleine phrase, une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler. Elle sortit brusquement de la chambre de Kiba, dévala les escaliers et partit en courant dans la rue. Kiba ne chercha pas à la suivre, et descendit dans le salon.

Tsume : Bien ! Maintenant qu'elle est partie, je vais pouvoir te dire que FRANCHEMENT, TU N'ETAIS PAS TRES DISCRET AVEC ELLE HIER SOIR DANS TA CHAMBRE ! TU SEMBLES OUBLIER QUE LA MIENNE EST JUSTE A COTE ET QUE J'AI PU PROFITER TOUTE LA NUIT DE VOS SUPERBES EBATS AMOUREUX !

Mère de Kiba, qui descent en trombe de l'escalier, le drap de Kiba dans la main : KIBA ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA !

En effet, le drap, blanc à l'origine, avait à certains endroits prit une teinte carmin...

Père, très calme : Ah, elle était vierge ? Ca m'étonne, tiens...

Mère : Chéri !

Kuromaru : Grumf. (Pff quelle famille !)

Akamaru : Waf (n'est-ce pas ?)

Chez Naruto...

Naruto, qui, à peine revenu de chez Kiba s'était déjà affalé sur le canapée, à la fois à cause de la tristesse et de la fatigue. Il avait utilisé énormément de chakra pour pouvoir garder son apparence de Nanami pendant toute la nuit.

Naruto, des larmes coulant sur ses joues : Alors comme ça il aime quelqu'un, hein ? Ffff...je me demande qui c'est...

A suivre...

1 Tsume : griffe en japonais. C'est un prénom que j'ai inventé pour elle, ça va assez bien pour la soeur de Kiba, non ? (Kiba : Crocs, en japonais)

Pfff...ce chapitre est vraiment très court, je sais désolée ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster le 4e chapitre très rapidement !


	4. Le choc

**Note de l'auteuse :** Bon pour le titre, la série, le genre, le couple et le disclaimer, je pense qu'on vous a mis au courant, sinon je vous conseille de commencer par lire le premier chapitre.

**Réponse aux reviews : **Bon déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard parce que la c'est pire que du foutage de gueule, je ne mérite pas de reviews (tend un bâton aux lecteurs) allez-y frappez-moi je le mérite. Ma résolution pour l'an 2006 : finir cette fic avant 2007 !

**Onarluca** : (toute penaude) Bon bah pour la rapidité c'est loupé je crois. Enfin, je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement ! T.T Bonne année quand même

**Renia : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ce que tu dis là ! Moi aussi j'adore Kiba ! Je m'excuse encore pour ma lenteur ! Bonne année !

**AngelEyes-Shika : **Merci beaucoup, tu vas voir pour la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ! Pour la songfic sur Kankurô, j'espère pouvoir l'écrire rapidement moi aussi . Allez, bonne année ! Et j'espère lire bientôt la suite de Blom !

**L'ange de l'apocalypse :** Eh bah voilà enfin la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira même si c'est pas grand chose, j'espère poster le prochain chapitre trèèèèèès rapidement ! je tiens juste au passage à te signaler que j'ai déjà causé avec un type qui avait le même pseudo que toi sur un chat ya ptêtre un an ou deux… ê.è cela dit on s'en fout c'est pas le problème ! Bonne année !

**Winnieandren : **Comment ça ptite garce ? Rien que pour ça je te présenterai aucune excuse ! Enfin de toutes façon j'imagine que tu t'en fout t'a eu ton chapitre, plus important que mes excuses bidon. Alors bon j'te dis quand même bonne année, histoire de pas oublier les vieilles traditions hein ! Et pis à Winnie aussi parce que elle, elle est gentille ! Allez bonne lecture même si c'est court ! J'pense poster la suite avant février et je compte sur toi pour me harceler hein ren!

**Yume-Crystal : **Merci beaucoup, j'vais vraiment finir par croire que je mérite vraiment pas des reviewers comme ça ! T.T Enfin bon, ça veut pas dire que tu devrais arrêter de me reviewer hein ! Au contraire ça me motivera ! Allez, bonne année !

**Rossignol-chan : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca se voit peut-être pas vu le temps que j'ai mit à poster mais ça motive bien ! Voilà enfin la suite, court je sais mais la suite ne tardera pas trop normalement ! Bonne année !

**Ame sœur : **Bon bah pour le « vivement la suite » j'ai bien peur que ce soit raté… enfin bon au moins elle est là, c'est ce qui compte ! Je suis sûre que la plupart des lecteurs n'y croyait plus ! Bonne année !

**Olia :** Voilà la suite, voilà la suite ! (craint de se faire taper dessus pour ce retard pas humain) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et bonne année !

**Karite : **Heu…bon, bah j'ai updaté ? Je sais je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais faut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai des excuses ! Je…bon d'accord j'ai aucune excuses, mais je vais faire mon possible pour updater beaucoup plus rapidement dorénavant ! (j'évite le « promi » parce que ça va me porter malheur) Allez, bonne année !

**Hiruma flingueur : **Bon je sais j'ai mis du temps mais bon, faut pas m'en vouloir hein ? (si, faut me frapper, je le mérite) Bonne année !

**Shrykull : **Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait émerger de ma léthargie ! O.o Nan, sans blague, c'est la mère de Kiba, Tsume ? (chuchote) Va pas le dire aux autres hein ! On va dire que dans leur famille ils ont pas beaucoup d'imagination et toutes les filles s'appellent Tsume ! Ca te va ? Bonne annéééééée… (part en courant)

**Chapitre 4 : Le choc**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis heu… l'événement. Naruto tentait tant bien que mal à éviter Kiba et à ne plus penser à lui. Malheureusement, ne pas penser à son fauve était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Sasuke : Katon no jutsu !

Naruto : WAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH ! Espèce de pyromane, Sasuke !

Sasuke : T'avais qu'à te concentrer, dobe ! Fais un peu gaffe, merde ! Je te signale qu'on a pas finit l'entraînement !

Naruto : O.o (Oulah, s'il fait des phrases aussi longues c'est soit que quelqu'un lui a enfin appris à parler, soit qu'il est vraiment en pétard !) Ahahahah, désolé, je vais faire gaffe maintenant !

Sasuke : Raaaaaaah laisse tomber, on a qu'à aller bouffer un morceau chez Ichiraku, il commence à faire tard de toutes façons.

Naruto : Hm…

Sakura : O.o Heiiiiiinnnn ? On parle de ramens et Naruto ne réagit pas ? Naruto ! Dis-nous quelque chose ! Il doit être très mal en point ! Sasuke, c'est de ta faute ! Va chercher un médecin ! Que dis-je ! Un exorciste, un…

Sasuke : -- ; Sakura… t'en fait peut-être un peu trop là…

Sakura : En tout cas, il vaut mieux que tu ailles te reposer, Naruto.

Naruto : Muuuuuu… hein ? Mais nooooooooon je viens je viens je viens !

Sasuke : Comme tu voudras…

A Ichiraku ramen…

Sakura : 3 ramens au miso s'il vous plaît !

Serveuse, grand sourire commercial aux lèvres : 3 ramens au miso, ça marche !

Naruto : Viiiiiiiteuuuu j'ai faim !

Sakura : Heureuse de voir que tu as retrouvé la forme !

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu crois, avec Naruto c'est à fond la forme !

Sasuke : En fait, si tu pouvais tomber malade de temps en temps ça serai pas plus mal.

Sakura : Sasuke !

Naruto : Laisse-le Sakura, il fait sa mauvaise tête parce que je faisais pas attention à lui tout à l'heure ! Il est vexé, le pauvre !

Sasuke : Peuh…

Serveuse, grand sourire commercial aux lèvres : Et voilà vos 3 ramens !

Sakura : Merci !

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : …

Sasuke : …

Sakura : …Naruto ?

Naruto : …

Sasuke : …?

Sakura: Ca va pas ? T'es tout blanc !

Naruto : …B…b…beuuuuaaaaark !

Sasuke : Eeeeeeeeh ! Mes pompes !

Sakura : Sasuke ! Naruto est malade !

Sasuke : Merci, j'avais cru comprendre !

Sakura : Bon, je le ramène chez lui ! (sors en soutenant Naruto)

Sasuke : …Si c'était un plan pour me faire payer l'addition, c'est réussi…

Serveuses, grand sourire sadique aux lèvres : Monsieuuuuuur ? C'est vous qui payez ? J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il y aura un léger supplément pour les dégâts de votre ami…

Sasuke : Et meeeeeeerde…

Chez Naruto…

Sakura : Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

Naruto : Non non, t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Sakura : Bon, si tu le dis. Tu n'as besoin de rien, tu es sûr ?

Naruto : Mais oui, t'inquiète, je suis le héros du manga, je peux pas mourir de façon aussi débile !

Sakura : Après toutes les fanfics que tu as enduré, tu crois encore au père Noël ?

Naruto : Non, d'ailleurs j'ai pas du tout confiance en cette fanficieuse, mais pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire, tu dois rentrer chez toi tranquille !

Sakura : Très bien, Bonne nuit ! (commence à sortir)

Naruto : Hn…

Sakura, revenant à toute allure : Tu vois ! Tu recommences à faire comme Sasuke ! Je suis sûre que ça va pas du tout ! Tu as peut-être attrapé le virus ébola ! Tout tes organes vont se liquéfier ! Mais imagines, ça doit être horrible ! Ou encore c'est peut-être la grippe aviaire à cause du poulet d'hier soir ! J'avais bien dit que les poulets bio n'avaient pas la peau verte ! Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter ! Tu sais, je connais le numéro d'un bon sorcier vodoo qui…

Naruto : Sakuraaaaa… je n'ai pas besoin d'un s…heu…ton truc, là…ou de quoi que ce soit ! Je veux juste dormir !

Sakura : Bon, bon… (sort)

Naruto : Ouf…

Le lendemain, Naruto décida tout de même d'aller voir un médecin, parce que mine de rien, Sakura avait réussit à lui flanquer la frousse avec cette histoire de grippe aviaire…

En cours de route, il croisa Hinata qui surmonta admirablement sa timidité pour oser lui parler.

Hinata : N…ar…to…heu…tu…ah, heu, b…jour…v…bi…bien ?

Naruto : …Gné ?

Hinata, toute rouge : … (voix à la limite de l'ultrason) Tu vas bieeeeennnnnn ?

Naruto : Heu… ouais, enfin, j'allais voir un toubib, là… rien de grave hein ! Mais bon…

Hinata : Oooh… si tu veux…j…peuvwarsikek…chose…n…vas pas… 'vec mon… 'kugan…

Naruto, après avoir décrypté : Hey ! Bonne idée, merci Hinata-chan !

Hinata, mode byakugan : … … … .. . . O.o (tombe dans les pommes)

Naruto : Heuuuuu ? Hinataaaa ? (devient blême) merde, ça doit être plus grave que je le pensais…

Hinata se réveilla dans l'appartement de Naruto. Elle avait chaud, très chaud.

Naruto : Hinata-chan ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! Ca va ?

Hinata : M…moi oui, mais toi…

Naruto, prenant le tic d'Hinata : Qu… quoi ? C'est grave ? (je savais que cette auteuse était dangereuse…

Hinata, manquant de retomber dans les pommes : Tu… tu es… enceinte, Naruto…


	5. Confirmation

**Note de l'auteuse :** Bon pour le titre, la série, le genre, le couple et le disclaimer, je pense qu'on vous a mis au courant, sinon je vous conseille de commencer par lire le premier chapitre.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Onarluca : **Désolée désoléée T.T je sais que c'est pas bien de traînasser autant, que je mérite pas d'avoir autant de lecteurs et tout et tout mais j'arrive pas à me motiveeerr, c'est plus fort que moi, faut que je traînasse encore et toujours, et il faut que quelqu'un me menace pour que je me décide enfin… bon, j'vais m'arrêter là, j'vais finir par donner de mauvaises idées…

**Karite : **Ah tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime les lecteurs qui me disent que je peux prendre tout mon temps ! Ca change des plaintes et des menaces de mort sérieu . … bref, la suite, la voili la voilà…

**Fan2tout : **Rooooo sadique sadique tout de suite les grands mots! C'est lui qui l'a cherché ne / Naruto : Eh ! J'ai surtout suivi le scripte que tu m'a forcé à suivre / Karasu : Mais t'y a pris plaisir allez avoue / Naruto : …

**Shrykull : **T'as pas tord c'est un peu difficile à concevoir, ceci dit les garçons se transforment rarement en fille pour faire la chose, mais lorsqu'ils reprennent leur forme initiale on peut penser que la cellule-œuf ne peut pas disparaître car rien ne se perd, et donc tout l'attirail pour le faire évoluer est resté, car mère nature fait bien les choses et sait s'adapter en toutes circonstances eh oui c'est beau la vie… bon okay j'arrête de me justifier et de dire n'importe quoi… Sakura enceinte d'Ino XD pauvre gosse…

**Hitto-sama : **Mais nooooooon j'le sais bien que c'est pas possible, chuis pas aussi con que j'en ai l'air, eh ! C'est justement pour ça que ça s'appelle une fiction d'ailleurs ! Bof après pour le style d'écriture perso je sais que moi j'aime bien lire ce genre de truc je reconnais que c'est pas de la grande littérature mais bon on est pas là non plus pour faire du Zola hein ? Par contre je savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres fics avec la même idée que la mienne, sincèrement, donc là j'avoue que ça m'embête un peu, ceci dit si tu as encore les titre j'aimerais bien les avoir si tu veux bien !

**Yume-crystal : **Pour le "vite la suite'' je repasserai hein, je sais que je suis d'une lenteur innommable… enfin, j'espère que tu appréciera la suite quand même hein, même si ce chap est un peu court ! Bonne lecture !

**Bybytte : **Désolée, Kiba n'apparaît pas encore dans ce chapitre, mais pas de soucis, il sera là pour le prochain qui je l'espère arrivera bientôt ! Allez ciao et bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 : Confirmation 

_Hinata, manquant de retomber dans les pommes : Tu… tu es… enceinte, Naruto…_

Naruto : …BWAHAHAHAHA ! Terrible Hinata ! J'y ai vraiment cru 1 minute ! Faut absolument la sortir à Sasuke celle-là !

Hinata se sentit complètement stupide. Même un crétin tel que Naruto pouvait le dire, c'était totalement absurde, elle avait dû mal voir !

Hinata, rouge de honte : Ahah, oui, c'était une blague… mais tu devrais quand même aller voir Tsunade, juste eu cas où…

Naruto :Beuuuuh… si tu y tiens… ahahah, enceinte, trop fort…

Hinata : …

Chez Tsunade…

Toc toc toc (le bon vieux bruitage de la porte qu'on frappe… )

Des bruits étranges se firent entendre derrière la porte – hein ? oh non… vtoum… meeeeeeerde…. Schuss-vuuuuum-ZIP-pat pat pat pat…

Izumo, ouvrant la porte avec un sourire crispé: Oui ?

Kotetsu, passablement frustré, passe la tête derrière la porte : Kesstuuuu veuuuux tooooâââââ ?

Naruto : Heuuuu… l'Hokage, s'il vous plaît… enfin, voir l'Hokage ! Mais vous dérangez pas pour moi, vous pouvez continuer…

Izumo : Elle est dans son bureau.

Devant le bureau de l'Hokage…

Toc toc toc… oh non… vtoum… meeeeeeerde…. Schuss-vuuuuum-ZIP-pata pata pata pata-criiii-grinn-VLARM-AIE !-la ferme !

Tsunade : Ouais ! Entrez !

Naruto : Oh la vieille ! C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Tsunade : Toi gamin, je te conseille vivement de me parler avec plus de respect.

Cruuuiiii…

Naruto : Votre armoire fait un drôle de bruit…

Tsunade : T'occupe ! Tu veux quoi ?

Naruto : Baaaaaaah j'ai mal au ventre et…

Tsunade : Chuis pas docteur, va voir ailleurs !

Naruto : Mais c'est Hinata-chan qui m'a dit de venir !

Tsunade : Ah bon, puisque c'est Hinata-chan…

Naruto : L'armoire vient pas de couiner, là ?

Tsunade : Mais non mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ! (pousse Naruto vers la porte) Attends-moi 2 secondes dehors j'ai un truc top secret à finir ! (referme la porte)

Naruto : … Top secret ? (colle son oreille à la porte et entend un : « Jiraiya! Sors par la fenêtre !»)… J'adore la discrétion des ninjas de Konoha…

Tsunade : C'est bon Naruto, tu peux rentrer.

Naruto : Votre fenêtre est restée ouverte…

Tsunade, refermant la fenêtre : Il faisait chaud ici !

Naruto : J'ai vu ça…

Tsunade : BON ! Enlève ton tee-shirt !

Naruto : EH OH ! Ca va pas ? Espèce de perverse !

Tsunade : Et je t'examine comment moi, p'tit génie ?

Naruto : Oh… (enlève son tee-shirt)

Tsunade : …(inspecte)…

Naruto : …

Tsunade : …(inspecte encore)…

Naruto : … (tousse)

Tsunade : …(inspecte toujours)…

Naruto : …

Tsunade : Hum…

Naruto : Alors ? Vous savez ce que j'ai ?

Tsunade, levant les yeux vers Naruto : Comment t'as fait ça ?

Naruto : Uh ?

Tsunade : Te… ton truc dans le bide là… Hinata t'a dit ce que c'était ?

Naruto : Bah non ! Elle a juste regardé, et après elle a dit pour rigoler que j'étais encein… heu… c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsunade : …

Naruto : …

Tsunade : …

Naruto : …

Tsunade : …

Naruto : …

Tsunade : …

Naruto : BONNNNNN ! Ca commence à bien faire le suspens foireux là !

Tsunade : Désolée… Eh bien je crains malheureusement que Hinata ne t'ai dit la vérité, Naruto…

Naruto : Mais c'est pas possiiiiiiiible ! Je sais que je suis pas très malin mais je sais quand même comment on fait des gosses ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un mec ! Un MEC !

Tsunade : Alors réfléchis bien, je sais que c'est dur mais fait un effort pour une fois, est-ce que tu aurais fait dernièrement un truc bizarre ?

Naruto : NON ! De toutes façons des trucs bizarres dans ce village y'en a à tous les coins de rues alors…

Tsunade : T'es sûr ?

Naruto : Ouais !

Tsunade : Sûr de chez sûr ?

Naruto : Mais oui, puisque j'te l'd… (blêmit)… Oh non…

Tsunade : Heureusement que j'ai insisté… Alors ?

Naruto : Heu… est-ce qu'on peut tomber enceinte après s'être métamorphosé en fille ?

Tsunade : Ca sent le plan foireux, là, Naruto…

Naruto : …

Tsunade : Eh bah en tout cas ça m'en a tout l'air. Il va falloir prévenir l'heureux père.

Naruto : Glups… hum… c'est à dire que l'heureux père ne sait même pas qu'il a couché avec un mec…

Tsunade : …Naruto… Me dit pas que c'est pas vrai…

Naruto : Ouiiiiii je sais que c'était pas bien ! Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! On peut pas avorter ?

Tsunade : J'ai bien peur que non… Premièrement parce que je ne connais personne qui n'ai jamais eu un jour à faire avorter un mâle, mais surtout parce que je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard…

Naruto : Hein ?

Tsunade : J'ai l'impression que le chakra de Kyubi stimule le fœtus et accélère le processus de grossesse…

Naruto :Traduction ? Il me reste combien de temps avant d'acc… d'accouch… (merde, bloquage)…glups… dacouché ?

Tsunade : Deux mois à tout casser… (comment trouver une parade pour ne pas à avoir à décrire les 9 mois de grossesse… )

Naruto : 2 MOUAAAAA ? MAIS QUEL CASSE-COUILLES CE RENARD DE MERDE !

Tsunade : Tu as donc environ 2 mois pour aller annoncer ça au père. Un conseil, évite de tout lui balancer comme ça, il soit de faire un choc émotionnel, soit de te rire au nez. C'est qui, finalement, l'heureux élu ?

Naruto : …Kiba…

Tsunade : Oulah…

Naruto : Ouay… (blêmit à nouveau) mais au fait, je suis sensé le faire sortir par où, moi, le bébé ?

Tsunade : Bah… J'imagine que tu vas devoir te métamorphoser à nouveau, sinon ça risque d'être vraiment trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrèèèèès douloureux pour toi, mon pauvre Naruto !

Naruto, sortant du bureau dans un état second : Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu…

Tsunade, refermant la porte et allant à la fenêtre : Oh, Jiraiya, remonte ! J'en ai une bien bonne à te raconter !

Naruto rentrait chez lui, complètement anéantit, passant devant une jeune femme vendant le nouveau _Happy Rotteur et la sole du coursier_ aux _éditions Machette_, recommandée par Orochimaru et son turbulent mais tellement attachant neveu Marilyn Manson. (nda : tais-toi Karasu, tais-toi… -.-')

A présent, Naruto allait devoir accomplir la mission la plus difficile qu'il n'ai jamais eu et n'aura probablement jamais à faire : Avouer à Kiba qu'il était devenu père… et surtout comment c'est arrivé ! Naruto regarda désespérément en direction de la sortie du village en se demandant si ça ne serai pas plus simple de déserter et d'aller squatter chez l'ami Gaara… Et puis non ! Il était le futur Hokage après tout ! Il n'allait quand même pas fuir pour si peu ! …n'est-ce pas…?

A suivre…

Bon… ce chapitre ne bouge pas beaucoup, je le reconnais mais 'fin bon, c'est nécessaire… j'espère que j'enverrai la suite bientôt… T.T


	6. Occasion loupée

**Note de l'auteuse :** Bon pour le titre, la série, le genre, le couple et le disclaimer, je pense qu'on vous a mis au courant, sinon je vous conseille de commencer par lire le premier chapitre.

Citation du chapitre précédent : j'espère que j'enverrai la suite bientôt…

…Je crois que je viens de perdre le peu qui me reste de crédibilité là non ? Alors bon je vais me contenter de remercier Quierosake, didilove37, shini-noeru, onarluca, invi-chan, Ephemeris, picabou, Yume-Crystal, Unknowkazama, Faerie, son dita, Wadref et lina elric pour leurs reviews, et surtout Sayura chan et Keiko pour m'avoir aidé à me remotiver à écrire la suite… chacune à leur manière bien sûr… (regard mauvais en direction de la dite Keiko). Bref, place à la fic !

**chapitre 6 : Ocasion loupée**

« Kiba… je… hum… c'est dur à dire mais… tu sais je suis enceinte de toi, c'est dingue non ? Ahahahaha… aha… .. . .. . Tu trouves pas ça drôle ? Ouay, t'as raison, c'est con… mais en fait tu vois le problème c'est que c'était pas une blague… mais nooooon jamais j'oserai me foutre de ta gueule ! … hum… oui, je sais bien que c'est anatomiquement impossible… mais… bon tu me laisses parler oui ? … mais que veux-tu… Hein ? Tu comptes m'abandonner moi et le bébé ? Serais-tu donc sans cœur ? … Hein ? … Hey, ducon toi-même et reste poli devant le petit hein ! Je... Hum? Mais bien sûr qu'il t'entend, et je t'assure qu'il n'est pas très fier du comportement de son papa... ah bon, tu me crois toujours pas ? TRES BIEN ! Je me débrouillerai tout seul, espèce de chien galeux ! … S'IL TE PLAIIIIIIIIIT NE NOUS ABANDONNE PAAAAAAAAAS ! Je sais même pas ce que ça mange ces trucs-là ! »

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Naruto s'entraînait seul devant son miroir… le résultat n'était pas très fort concluant… Mais il fut soudainement interrompu alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte…

Naruto : Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Sasuke : Je sais tout…

Naruto : Tout, tout !

Sasuke : Tout, tout.

Naruto : Mais comment !

Sasuke, regardant Naruto de haut : Voyons Naruto, tu me connais, tu sais bien que rien, absolument rien n'échappe à mon légendaire 6e sens, à ma suprématie idyllique, à…

Naruto : Qui te l'a dit ?

Sasuke, redescendant sur terre : Hinata l'a dit à Neji qui me l'a dit.

Naruto : Hein ? Yen a d'autres qui sont au courant ?

Sasuke : Neji l'a dit à Tenten et moi à Sakura. Donc je suppose qu'Ino le sait aussi. Pour le reste je sais pas…

Naruto : Aaaaah… Si Ino le sait c'est sûr que tout le village va être au courant !

Sasuke : T'inquiète, on s'est tous fait promettre de ne rien dire à Kiba.

Naruto : Trop aimable…

Sasuke : En tout cas si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à… eh mais lâche-moi !

Naruto, agrippé à la jambe de Sasuke en chouinant : Mais bien sûr que j'ai besoin d'aiiiiiiide ! Je sais pas du tout quoi faire!(1)

Sasuke : Je la sens mal, cette histoire…

On frappe à nouveau à la porte, ceci dit cette personne ne prit pas le temps d'attendre qu'on lui réponde et déboula dans le salon.

Sakura : Saluuuuuuut ! Alooooooors, comment va notre future maman ?

Naruto : Aaaah si seulement Kiba le prenait aussi bien que ça…

Sakura, observant Naruto sous tous les angles : Ah bah ouais, Sasuke, regarde-le de profil, il a déjà prit un peu de bide, c'est fou non ? Je savais pas qu'un bébé grandissait si vite…

Sasuke, mate le ventre de Naruto : Ah ouais tiens, bizarre…

Naruto : Mais c'est pas bientôt fini non ? En fait j'en ai plus que pour 2 mois…

Sakura : Heeeeeiiiiiinnnnggghhh ? 2 mois ?

Sasuke : … (ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins)

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir… (chouine)

Sakura : Ah oui encore une chose, je suis passée chez Godaime-sama tout à l'heure, elle t'a donné une mission, Naruto…

Naruto : Aaaaaah cool ! Je vais pouvoir au moins penser à autre chose! C'est quel genre de mission ?

Sakura : Heu… une de rang C plutôt facile, ramener un document à je ne sais quel village (l'auteur qui a la flemme de trouver un nom…). Tu auras juste a faire attention aux brigands sur le chemin… Tsunade ne veut pas que tu fasses trop d'efforts, vois-tu…

Naruto : Quoiii ! Mais c'est naze comme mission !

Sakura : Une dernière chose, tu feras équipe avec Kiba…

Naruto : …C'est une blague ?

Sakura : …

Sasuke : …

Naruto : …

Le lendemain, 6h45, à l'entrée du village…

Naruto : Et meeeerde de quoi elle se mêle la vioque ? Pas besoin de deux personnes pour faire un boulot aussi pourri…

Kiba arriva, mains dans les poches, Akamaru trottinant à ses côtés. Il sourit à Naruto en le voyant.

Kiba : Alors blondinet, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus ! J'en venait même à croire que tu m'évitais…

Naruto, croisant les bras derrière sa tête d'un air qui se voulait décontracté : Tiens tiens, je t'aurai manqué à toi ? J'ai toujours cru que tu étais trop occupé à compter tes conquêtes pour remarquer quoi que ce soit…

Naruto se donna une gifle mentale. Renvoyer sa mauvaise humeur sur Kiba n'était franchement pas la meilleure façon d'arranger son problème… D'autant plus que Kiba sembla un peu blessé par cette remarque, bien qu'il retrouva bien rapidement son sourire espiègle.

Kiba : Nan mais c'est qu'il serai jaloux le blondinet ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu v… eh, t'aurais pas grossi toi ?

Naruto, agressif : Et alors ? J'vois pas en quoi ça t'déranges !…

Combo de gifle mentale cette fois. Mais Kiba fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

Kiba : Bon, on y va ou on continue à poireauter ?

Ils marchèrent un long moment côte à côte sans dire un mot. Kiba passait le temps en lançant une branche à Akamaru qui courait joyeusement après avant de la redonner à son maître. Naruto, lui, commençait à ne plus supporter ce silence qui s'était installé par sa faute. Il espérait que Kiba prenne enfin la parole ou que quelque chose se passe. Et effectivement, quelque chose se passa. Un groupe d'une quinzaine de voleurs inconscients venait de leur barrer le passage, laissant prévoir enfin un peu d'action. Kiba ricana et se mit en garde tout en les provocant de la main. Une partie des agresseurs de jetèrent sur lui tandis que l'autre s'occupait de Naruto. Celui-ci utilisa le Kage bunshin histoire d'en finir rapidement. Le combat serai rapide. Kiba avait déjà presque fini sa moitié lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Naruto s'était immobilisé l'espace d'un instant et venait de se ramasser un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, l'envoyant au sol. Il semblait avoir du mal à se relever. Kiba inquiet accéléra le rythme du combat et mit tout les adversaires hors d'état de nuire en peu de temps. Il accourut aux côtés de Naruto, plus inquiet qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer.

Kiba : Naruto, est-ce que ça va ?

Pour toute réponse Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de rendre élégamment son déjeuner.

Kiba, s'inquiétant de plus en plus : Hey ! T'es malade ! Fallait pas venir en mission si tu te sentais si mal que ça ! Une mission foireuse comme ça je suis assez grand pour la faire tout seul ! Eh tu m'entends ? Naruto !

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il posa son front contre celui de Naruto, lequel sentit son cœur rebondir dans tous les sens dans sa poitrine tout en se liquéfiant sur place. Ils restèrent comme ça l'espace d'un instant où Naruto pu allègrement voir des petits oiseaux bleus voler gaiement autour d'eux et un fond d'écran rose et fleuri apparaître autour d'eux, heureux qu'il était de pouvoir s'approcher à ce point de Kiba… autrement que métamorphosé en Nanami, j'entend bien… Ce dernier, réalisant enfin dans quelle position délicate ils étaient, se recula d'un coup en rougissant violemment.

Kiba : Heuuuu bon… t'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre, ça va ! Lève-toi mauviette ! (il se radoucit) Naruto, s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, tu m'évites, tu es distrait dans des combats, tu prends des kilos, tu ne parles presque plus depuis tout à l'heure… si j'ai fait une connerie dis-le moi !

Naruto, surprit par la réaction de Kiba : Heuuu… mais non, pas du tout…

Kiba : Alors tu es vraiment malade ?

Naruto : Mais non… enfin si…

Kiba : Oh ! C'est grave ?

Naruto, jouant la comédie : Eh oui, c'est très grave… au fur et à mesure que ma maladie gagnera du terrain, mon ventre va continuer à enfler de plus en plus… c'est une maladie très rare, tu sais… me souviens plus du nom d'ailleurs…

Kiba, paniquant : Eeeeeeh ? Mais c'est horrible ! Et tu as des soins au moins ?

Naruto, content de voir que son gros mensonge fonctionne a merveille : Je suis un traitement, normalement je devrai être guérit dans 2 mois.

Kiba : Ouaaaah mais c'est terrible comme maladie ! (reculant) c'est pas contagieux au moins ?

Naruto : (dans un certain sens, c'est toi qui me l'a refilé) Mais non t'inquiète ya aucun risque !

Ils finirent donc leur mission, l'un traumatisé par la découverte d'une nouvelle maladie particulièrement étrange et l'autre se disant qu'en fin de compte ça serai pas plus mal de noyer le bébé à sa naissance, comme ça ni vu ni connu… en omettant le fait que la moitié de Konoha doit maintenant être au courant du (mal) heureux événement…

(1)Evidemment qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire, étant donné que l'auteuse elle-même n'a aucune idée de la façon dont il va s'en tirer…

Eh non, c'est encore mal parti pour Naruto…mais bon, il a encore du temps devant lui, il va y arriver, on a confiance en lui hein… hein ?… cette fois je vais pas espérer que le prochain chap arrivera bientôt, ça va encore porter la poisse, d'autant plus que je suis pas super satisfaite de celui-ci… m'enfin, review quand même ?


	7. Squatte no jutsu

**Note de l'auteuse :** Bon pour le titre, la série, le genre, le couple et le disclaimer, je pense qu'on vous a mis au courant, sinon je vous conseille de commencer par lire le premier chapitre.

Eheheh vous avez vu ça ? (super fière) quelle rapidité, je m'étonne moi-même pour tout vous dire ! Et encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**Chapitre 17 : Squatte no jutsu**

La fin de la mission s'était passée sans encombres. Naruto rentrait chez lui après avoir salué Kiba et déprimé de pas avoir eu le courage de tout lui avouer. Trop dégoûté pour rester seul, il décida finalement de passer chez Sasuke histoire d'aller chercher un peu de réconfort…

Naruto : J'SUIS UN MOINS QUE RIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Sasuke : Je sais je sais.

Naruto : Eh ! l'auteur à écrit : « histoire d'aller chercher un peu de réconfort » ! C'est ça ta vision du réconfort !

Sasuke : Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que touché par ton histoire je vais te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler en te disant des mots gentils ?

Naruto : …Effectivement, je te vois difficilement faire ça…

Sasuke : Bon alors de quoi tu te plains.

Naruto : …J'ai faim…

Sasuke : Okay okay j'ai compris, on passe chez Ichiraku…

Naruto : Mais j'ai pas envie de ramens…

Sasuke : HEIN ?

Naruto : Je sais pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup… j'ai envie d'un truc frais et sucré…

Sasuke : …Ah bon ? Désolé mais ya rien à bouffer chez moi aujourd'hui.

Naruto : Pas grave, je vais rentrer…

Sasuke raccompagna un Naruto pas plus enjoué qu'à son arrivé jusqu'au pas de la porte et le regarda s'éloigner un peu inquiet…

Sasuke, fermant la porte : Enfin bon ! On va pas s'apitoyer plus longtemps !

Naruto rentra chez lui en pensant avec tristesse qu'il serai seul à broyer du noir ce soir dans son petit appart. Il se résigna à prendre des ramens et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Kankurou buvait une bière, assis à la table.

Kankurou : Salut Naruto.

Naruto : Ouay ouay salut.

Il sortit une boîte de ramens du placard et la mit à réchauffer avant de sortir de la cuisine comme un zombie. Soudain il stoppa net et tiqua enfin. Sabakuno Kankurou, le frère du Kazekage, était tranquillement assis en train de boire une de SES bières dans SA cuisine et tout le monde trouvait ça normal ?

Naruto, revenant à toute vitesse : KANKUROU !

Kankurou : Waw, t'es long à la détente.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?

Kankurou : Figure-toi que notre cher Kazekage en personne est allé rendre visite à Konoha et est en ce moment même dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle nous avait réservé une chambre digne de son rang mais je crois que Gaara avait envie de te voir, je pense qu'il va pas tarder… et comme Temari et moi on est pas obligé d'assister aux discours chiants entre Kage, Gaara m'a dit que je pouvais attendre chez toi. Temari est partie je ne sais où.

Naruto : Eeeeh ? Et mon avis à moi ?

Kankurou : Ca te pose problème ?

Naruto : Pas du tout mais…

Kankurou : Bon alors le problème est réglé.

Naruto : C'est une habitude Sunaienne de squatter chez les gens comme ça ?

Kankurou : Ouay.

Naruto : Ah.

Il avait beau vouloir paraître contrarié de ne pas avoir été prévenu, Naruto était très heureux de revoir le trio du sable et de ne pas être seul ce soir.

Kankurou : Au fait, t'as pas grossit toi ?

Naruto, veine sur la tempe : Encore une réflexion et tu vire de là.

Kankurou : Bah, de toutes façon je dormirai pas ici ce soir.

Naruto : Hein ?

Kankurou : Où tu veux qu'on dorme où ici si on reste tous chez toi p'tit génie ?

Naruto regarda son appartement. Il était tout petit, on pouvait faire dormir une deuxième personne sur le canapé mais pas plus.

Naruto : Oh… désolé…

Kankurou : T'inquiète, on va laisser Gaara avec toi, Temari a probablement déjà trouvé un arrangement avec l'autre râleur là…et moi je pense que j'irai squatter chez Kiba ce soir, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu.

Naruto : HEIN ? Tu es ami avec Kiba ?

Kankurou : Quoi, ça te pose problème ?

Naruto : Oui, enfin non mais… vous êtes vraiment amis ?

Kankurou : Heu… ouay ?

Naruto : Vraiment très très amis ?

Kankurou, septique : On peut savoir où tu veux en venir ?

Naruto se souvint soudainement des paroles de Kiba…

_Kiba soupira : ...Ecoute Nanami, j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne nuit en ta compagnie, mais il faut que tu saches que tout se que j'ai fait n'était que sous le coup de l'alcool et hum...des hormones, quoi, comme toutes les autres filles avant toi...Même si je te trouve...particulière...je pense que c'est simplement car tu me fait penser à quelqu'un...que j'aime beaucoup...enfin bref...je ne voulais pas te faire de peine...mais..._

_Nanami : C'est bon. J'ai compris...tu es amoureux d'une personne interdite, c'est ça ?_

_Kiba : ..._

_Nanami : Je ne t'en veux pas. A vrai dire, je connais ça, moi aussi...mais promet-moi une chose, c'est que tu avoueras tes sentiments rapidement à la personne que tu aimes...tu me le promets ?_

_Kiba, un peu étonné : ...heu...c'est d'accord...au fait, on se reverra ?_

Naruto : Kankurou… tu as… heu… une petite amie ? (tout bas) ou un copain… ?

Kankurou, regardant Naruto avec de grands yeux : …

Naruto, comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire, et s'affolant en battant l'air avec ses mains : Mais non mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je te fais pas des avances hein ! C'est juste que…

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Gaara : Me voilà.

Naruto, finalement heureux de pouvoir éviter la conversation avec Kankurou : Gaara ! Tu m'as manqué ! (le prend dans ses bras)

Gaara, toujours impassible : Fais gaffe, tu pourrais créer des malentendus en faisant ça.

Naruto : Hein ?

Gaara : Tsunade m'a raconter pour…

Naruto : …

Kankurou : Hein ?

Gaara : Naruto est enchumpf…

Naruto, plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Gaara : Raaaaah pas la peine de le dire à tout le moooonde !

Gaara : Mais tout le monde le sait déjà…

Naruto : Non, pas lui justement !

Gaara : Bah, et pourquoi il aurai pas plus le droit de savoir que les autres ?

Naruto, baissant le ton pour ne pas se faire entendre de Kankurou : Parce que ton frangin va dormir chez _lui_ ce soir.

Gaara : Oh… bah raison de plus, comme ça il pourra te renseigner non ?

Naruto : Nooooooon il pourra paaaas !

Gaara : Bon bon, si tu insistes… (voyant que la présence de Kankurou gênait Naruto au plus au point) Bon et toi, tu devrais pas déjà être chez ton pote le clebs ?

Kankurou, soupirant : Okay okay j'ai compris je dérange. Allez j'y vais ciao ! Et merci pour la bière Naruto !

Naruto : …Ya pas de quoi… c'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix…

Gaara, lançant une autre canette à Kankurou : Prends-en une autre, Naruto est privé d'alcool pendant deux mois !

Kankurou : Ah ?

Naruto : T'occupes ! (une fois le Kanku parti) Tu veux vraiment le mettre au courant toi hein ?

Gaara : Bah, tant que je saurai pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à le lui cacher…

Naruto : Okay okay. Bon pour l'instant j'ai faim… (regarde ses ramens réchauffés sans appétit) mais pas de ça…

Gaara : T'inquiète, je sais ce qu'il te faut. (fouille dans son sac) tadam !

Naruto, regardant la petite boîte que brandissait Gaara d'un ai incrédule : Des… fraises ?

Gaara, fier de lui : Temari m'a affirmé que les femmes enceintes avaient toujours envie de fraises !

Naruto, regardant les fraises avec envie : Bon bah on va pas la contrarier hein ? (s'approche des fraises)

Gaara, serra la boîte contre lui d'un geste protecteur : Une minute !

Naruto : Beuh ?

Gaara : Dis-moi d'abord.

Naruto : Bon bon d'accord.

Gaara : Hum ? Alors ?

Naruto : Heu… dis… est-ce que par hasard tu trouves que ton frère a un air de ressemblance avec ma sexy-meta ?

Gaara, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à une question pareille : …Uh ?

Naruto, honteux : Ah c'est vrai, tu l'as jamais vue toi… (se transforme) Alors ?

Gaara, fixant Nanami avec un air ahuri : … … .. . Humpf… ahahah… ahahahAHAHAHAHHAAHAH ! N'importe quoi !

Naruto, se sentant très con, et surtout très impressionné de voir Gaara éclaté de rire : Heu…

Gaara, reprenant son souffle : Alors c'était ça qui te dérangeais ? Tu penses que Kiba est amoureux de Kankurou ?

Naruto, reprenant son apparence normal un peu honteux, mais à la fois soulagé par la réaction de Gaara : Alors j'ai pas à m'en faire donc ? T'es sûr ?

Gaara : Hein ? Mais j'en sais rien moi s'ils sont amoureux.

Naruto : …

Chez les Inuzuka…

Kiba aperçu une silhouette sombre se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit et puis voir Kankurou à une dizaine de mètre de lui. Un long silence s'installa. Puis Kiba se décida enfin à avancer lentement, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Kankurou.

Kiba, passant violemment son bras sur ses épaules : Kanku ! Comment ça va grand con ?

Kankurou, lui rendant son salut par un coup dans le dos : Au moins autant que toi, boulet !

Kiba, rentrant dans la maison en premier : Mam ! J'ai un invité ce soir !

Mère de Kiba : Ah tiens, c'est pas une fille pour une fois ? Tu t'essaye dans un nouveau genre ?

Kiba : Mamaaaaan…

Tsume, à Kankurou (1) : Fais gaffe, il serai capable d'abuser de toi la nuit, te laisse pas faire.

Kankurou, gêné : Heu…

Kiba : Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces sous-entendus là ? Viens Kanku on monte !

Tsume : Quoi, tout de suite ?

Kiba, lui lançant un chausson en pleine tête : Ta gueeeeuuuuuule !

Une fois seuls dans la chambre de Kiba…

Kiba : Désolé, elles peuvent pas s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort qu'elles.

Kankurou : …Ya pas de mal… Enfin bref, à part ça, t'as rien à raconter ?

Kiba : Bah non… tu sais il se passe pas grand chose en ce moment…

Kankurou : T'es sûr ?

Kiba : Oui oui.

Kankurou : Deux oui égalent un non.

Kiba : …

Kankurou : AHA qu'est-ce que je disais ! Alors ?

Kiba, rougissant : …

Kankurou, souriant : Une histoire de fille ? Vas-y raconte !

Kiba : Nan mais c'est pas vrai ça ! T'es devenu une vrai commère ou quoi ?

Kankurou : Voyons, tu sais bien, quand on parle amour, tout le monde aime fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres…

Dans Konoha…

Passant 1 : Quoi ? La sœur du Kazekage dort chez lui cette nuit ?

Passant 2 : J'te juuuure j'les ai vus ! Moi jte dit ça cache quelque chose…

Un peu plus loin…

Passante 1 : HEIIIIIN ? Il a fait ça avec le petit Inuzuka ?

Passante 2 : Quoi ! T'étais pas encore au courant ? Mais tout le monde le sait voyons ! Mais ne le répète surtout pas…

De retour chez les Inuzuka…

Kankurou : …c'est dans la nature humaine, t'y peux rien !

Kiba : okay okay, j'te dis tout…

(1) Ouay en fait je crois que j'ai bien la confirmation, la sœur de Kiba s'appelle Hana et pas Tsume, mais bon j'vais pas lui changer son prénom en cours de route, alors elle restera Tsume…

Bon okay, ça serai cool si je pouvais être aussi rapide avec les autres chapitres mais on va pas se mettre ça en tête sinon on va être tous déçus, moi la première… Reviews ?


	8. Que faire

**Note de l'auteuse :** Bon pour le titre, la série, le genre, le couple et le disclaimer, je pense qu'on vous a mis au courant, sinon je vous conseille de commencer par lire le premier chapitre.

Bon, je vais tenter de poster le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible (c'est à dire avant Noël T.T). En attendant, voici un petit chapitre fort court ma foie mais bon…

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**didilove37 : **Eh oui que veux-tu, personne n'y échappe, pas même chez les ninjas ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Unknownkazama : **Eheh, le pires OOC tu dis ? Ouay possible, j'aime faire passer les persos pour des boulets : je me sens moins seule :) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, et même surtout n'hésite pas à me transmettre tes idées si tu en as, sachant que je n'ai qu'une très vague idée de la suite des évènements, beaucoup d'idées peuvent être utilisables ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**lina elric : **Le voilà la voilà ! Il aura fallu le temps mais la voilà ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop patienté quand même ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**erika-chan : **Bah… je suppose qu'on a tous une définition différente du mot « vite », j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendra pas trop rigueur ? é.è Merci pour la review !

**Chapitre 8 : Que faire ?**

Kiba : Voilà… Je… je suis amoureux.

Kankurou : … Hein ? Toi, amoureux ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

Kiba : Roooooh s'il te plaît c'est déjà assez dur à dire comme ça, va pas en rajouter une couche !

Kankurou : Nan mais faut avouer qu'entendre ça de la bouche d'un type qui s'est tapé au moins la moitié des filles de Konoha c'est… un peu zarbe, non ?

Kiba : Baaah…

Kankurou : Bon okay okay t'es amoureux, je suis content pour toi en fin de compte… alors c'est qui ? Elle est mignonne ?

Kiba : Heu… le truc c'est que…

Kankurou : Raaaah mais tu vas te décider à finir tes phrases oui ou merde ?

Kiba : Merde.

Kankurou, commençant à perdre patience : Bon okay, c'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

Kiba : Oui.

Kankurou : Bon dans ce cas je vais dire tous les noms qui me passent par la tête et tu réponds par oui ou non okay ?

Kiba : Okay (aucune chance que tu trouves de toutes façon)

Kankurou : Tenten ?

Kiba : Non.

Kankurou : Ah je sais, la vendeuse de ramens, la dernière fois j'ai vu que tu la regardais de travers… ah nan laisse tomber t'étais surtout à fond dans son décolté…

Kiba : Kankuuuuu tu dérapes làààààà…

Kankurou : Désolé… Bon… t'es pas avec Hinata rassure-moi ?

Kiba : Pourquoi, elle te plait ?

Kankurou : Bah oui… non… un peu…

Kiba : Laisse tomber tu lui fait peur avec ton maquillage.

Kankurou : Sérieu ?

Kiba : Quoiqu'elle a finit par s'habituer à Shino alors ça peut peut-être s'arranger si tu fais un effort… mais bon c'est pas le sujet principal de la fic, on s'égard encore.

Kankurou : T'as raison. Bon c'est pas avec ma sœur j'espère ?

Kiba : Ca te poserai problème ?

Kankurou : Ouay, pour deux raisons : d'abord ça me rendrai malade d'avoir un pervers comme toi pour beau-frère. En plus ce soir elle dort chez Shikamaru, ça veut tout dire…

Kiba : Tiens donc, et ça te dérange pas d'avoir un chieur comme lui par contre ?

Kankurou : Bof, c'est pas comme si Temari m'avait laissé le choix de toutes façons. Bref, je continue. Ino ?

Kiba : Oublie, elle est à fond avec Sakura.

Kankurou : Okay d'acc… Heiiiin répète ce que t'as dit là ?

Kiba : Quoi me dit pas que t'es homophobe ?

Kankurou : Mais… Ca a rien à voir, ça m'étonne d'elles c'est tout, elles qui passaient leur temps à se disputer pour l'autre branleur ténébreux…

Kiba : Elle ont arrêté depuis que le dit branleur s'est officiellement casé avec Neji.

Kankurou : Wow… On en apprend tout les jours…

Kiba : Et moi si par hasard je te disais que j'étais aussi attiré par les homme, ça te choquerai ?

Kankurou : Dis pas te connerie, ça changerai rien, mais ya aucune risque que tu… attends… c'est un aveu que tu viens de me faire là ?

Kiba : …

Kankurou : Ow…

Kiba: Alors ? Ta réaction?

Kankurou : Bah c'est j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque tout à l'heure…

Kiba : Effectivement. Alors tu veux toujours jouer aux devinettes ?

Kankurou : Vas-y dis.

Kiba : T'es sûr ?

Kankurou : Bien sûr sinon je te le demanderai pas.

Kiba : Vraiment sûr de chez sûr ?

Kankurou : Kiba si même à moi t'oses pas le dire je voie pas comment tu vas réussir à l'avouer à cette personne.

Kiba : …Bon Okay mais tu le répètes à personne hein ?

Kankurou : Promi.

Kiba : Et croisé ne compte pas !

Kankurou : T'inquiète.

Kiba : Montre-moi tes mains par précaut…

Kankurou : Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Kiba : Bon okay okay… c'est…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(suspens, hein)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(mais en fait je suis sûr que vous connaissez la réponse)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(il est long ce chapitre vous trouvez pas ?)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(je sais pas pour vous mais perso je commence à trouver ça très lourd)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(okay okay j'arrête de faire chier le peuple, désolé)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Allez un dernier coup pour la route)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kankurou : KIBA ! TU VAS REPONDRE OUI ?

Kiba : …Naruto…

Kankurou : …Quoi cet abruti fini ?

Kiba : Bah…

Kankurou : T'as raison.

Kiba : Hein ?

Kankurou : Vous allez bien ensemble en fait.

Kiba : Eh ! Sympa de me dire ça juste après l'avoir traité d'abruti fini !

Kankurou : Qu'est-ce que tu veux je suis juste réaliste…

Kiba : Raaaaaaaaaaah va crever !

Chez Naruto…

Gaara : Alors ?

Naruto : Alors quoi ?

Gaara : Tu sais comment t'y prendre avec Kiba ?

Naruto : Bah non, imagine en plus qu'il soit avec Kankurou sans que je le sache…

Gaara : T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Naruto : Et pourquoi ?

Gaara : Je doute fort que Kankurou soit attiré par les garçons.

Naruto : T'es sûr ?

Gaara : Sûr et certain.

Naruto : Il a une petite amie ?

Gaara : Non.

Naruto : Alors comment tu peux en être sûr ?

Gaara : Ecoute j'essaie de te remonter le moral là, mets-y un peu du tiens.

Naruto : Donc ça confirme le fait que t'en sais rien.

Gaara : Comme tu ne sais pas du tout non plus si Kiba peut être homo, hein.

Naruto : …

Gaara : Désolé.

Naruto : Mais nan c'est rien. Bon, on parle de moi et tout mais et toi qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Gaara : Je suis Kazekage.

Naruto : Je sais, merci Gaara.

Gaara : Ya pas de quoi.

Naruto : Mais moi je te parle niveau amour, si t'as trouvé l'âme sœur et tout quoi !

Gaara : Oh… Bah disons que j'ai pas vraiment cherché.

Naruto : Pas vraiment cherché ? Mais comment veux-tu alors ? Tu crois qu'elle va venir à toi d'elle-même ?

Gaara : Pas de soucis, presque toutes les filles de Suna sont fans de moi depuis que je suis Kage, à un point que si un jour j'annonçais à tout le monde que je souhaitais me faire un harem géant elles seraient toutes ravies d'y enter.

Naruto : Je vois… mon pauvre ça doit pas être facile tous les jours avec ces furies.

Gaara : Ca va c'est plutôt marrant.

Naruto : … Vous avez un drôle d'humour quand même à Suna.

Gaara : Non non, c'est typique des Sabakuno.

Naruto : Je vois… humgrl… eh merde ça me reprend.

Gaara : S'il te plait sois gentil, va rendre ton déjeuner un peu plus loin veux-tu ?

Naruto : Raaaaah mais j'en ai marre ! Je vais vraiment devoir supporter ça tout le temps ?

Gaara : Non, seulement jusqu'à l'accouchement.

Naruto : C'est ça, et là le deuxième calvaire commence.

Gaara : Tu sais, même si Kiba était amoureux de toi, peut-être qu'il refuserait d'assumer le bébé.

Naruto : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est quand même le sien aussi !

Gaara : Peut-être, mais lui il n'y est pour rien si tu n'as pas pris tes précautions à ce moment-là. Pour lui si tu étais consentenTE c'est que tu considérais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour toi, ce qui veut dire que ça serai entièrement de ta faute… Et tu ne peux pas lui imposer un bébé sous prétexte qu'il est le père… alors qu'il est encore bien trop jeune pour s'occuper d'une famille…

Naruto : …

Gaara : Naruto ?

Naruto, fondant en larme : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

Gaara : Eh oh Naruto ! Calme-toi !

Naruto, pleurant : Désolé mais… j'arrive pas à m'arrêter… je sais plus ce que je dois faire… si je lui montre le bébé Kiba va me détester…

Gaara, le prenant dans ses bras : Du calme du calme… ça va aller… écoute… et si tu venais à Suna ?

Naruto : Hein ?

Gaara : Moi ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir un bébé chez moi… ya largement la place et l'argent pour qu'il soit heureux… et puis Temari sera sûrement heureuse de s'en occuper, elle adore les enfants... et elle en a l'habitude à force de s'occuper de moi et de Kankurou…

La dernière réplique de Gaara arracha un sourire à Naruto, mais pas pour longtemps.

Naruto : Attends… t'es en train de m'inviter moi et le bébé à aller vivre à Suna avec vous ?

Gaara : Pourquoi pas ?

Naruto : Mais il en est hors de question ! Jamais j'accepterai de dépendre d'un autre à cause d'une de MES conneries ! Et en plus je te rappelle que je deviendrai Hokage plus tard ! Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à devenir Hokage en habitant à Suna, crétin ?

Gaara : Enfin, je te retrouve.

Naruto : Quoi ?

Gaara : J'ai dis tout ça pour te faire réagir, je me serai pas gêné pour te foutre un bon pain si t'avais osé accepter mon offre. De toutes façon Temari aurai fini un jour ou l'autre par tuer le gosse.

Naruto : C'est malin tiens.

Gaara : Bref, t'as encore le choix de le mettre dans un orphelinat, ça mettrai tout le monde d'accord.

Naruto : Pas question. Je sais ce que ça fait de vivre sans parents. Je veux pas qu'il souffre par ma faute.

Gaara : Regardez-moi cet instinct maternel, comme c'est mignon ! Bon si tu veux pas qu'il souffre tu peux le tuer à la naissance ni vu ni connu hein, perso à ta place c'est ce que j'aurai fait.

Naruto : Mais je ne suis pas toi ! Espèce de sans cœur ! (notez bien que ça lui avait quand même déjà traversé l'esprit) …de toutes façon comment veux-tu tuer ni vu ni connu un gosse dont l'arrivée est connue par les trois quarts des habitants du village ?

Gaara : Bon bon okay… alors t'as plus qu'à aller parler à Kiba dans l'espoir qu'il accepte, sinon tu resteras pour les 20 prochaines années avec un gamin braillard sur le dos.

Naruto : C'est marrant t'as toujours le chic pour présenter les choses sous le plus mauvais angle.

Gaara : A ton service.

Naruto : Bon okay je lui dirai quand je serai près psychologiquement.

Gaara : Roooooh arrête ça, plus tu vas attendre plus tu vas douter !

Naruto : Je pense pas qu'on peut douter plus que je doute en ce moment.

Gaara : Eh bah, on est pas dans la merde.

Bon, pensez surtout chers amis que si vous voulez m'aider à écrire la suite, n'hésitez surtout pas à me mettre la pression ! Ouais je sais c'est un peu con de demander ça mais je sais très bien que ya que les menaces qui fonctionnent avec moi, j'me connais bien hélas… Donc reviews s'il vous plaît, et n'hésiter pas à vous lâcher, quitte à ce que je regrette ce que je viens de dire… TT


	9. Un concept à creuser

Auteur : Salut la fic.

La fic : Salut l'auteur.

Auteur : Ca fait une sacrée paye, dis-moi.

La fic : Je te le fais pas dire. Tu as changé.

Auteur : Et toi, t'as pris la poussière.

La fic : J'espère au moins que tu t'es bien amusée depuis 2006 ?

Auteur : Ouais, m'est arrivé des trucs de folie que t'imagines même pas, même si c'était pas toujours cool, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer.

La fic : Des trucs du genre voir un homme tomber enceinte d'un autre mec ?

Auteur : Pas encore, mais ça m'étonnerait à peine. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

La fic : Encore quelques visites de lecteurs, de temps à autres. Ils râlent.

Auteur : J'ai vu ça. Je suis impressionnée que des gens me soient restés fidèle après tout ce temps. Alors bon, je me dis qu'il est temps que je reprenne du service.

La fic : En voilà, une bonne idée.

Auteur, sortant un plumeau : Je t'époussette un coup et on y va ?

La fic : C'est parti.

Haut du formulaireBas du formulaire**Note de l'auteure :** Bon pour le titre, la série, le genre, le couple et le disclaimer, je pense qu'on vous a mis au courant, sinon je vous conseille de commencer par lire le premier chapitre.

**Chapitre 9 : Un concept à creuser**

Kiba : Naruto, tu es l'homme de ma vie.

Naruto : Oh, Kiba, j'ai tant espéré entendre ces mots.

Kiba, lui prenant les mains : A présent, plus rien ne viendra gâcher notre bonheur.

Naruto : Oui mon amour, nous serons une famille unie, un exemple pour la société d'aujourd'hui, si bassement égoïste, avare, individuelle et calculatrice.

Kiba, tenant à présent un adorable petit bébé blond dans ses bras : Et nous ferons tout pour que notre enfant s'épanouisse dans un monde sain, avec la meilleure éducation qui soit, sans oublier de lui prodiguer tout notre amour paternel.

Naruto, prit d'un doute : Prodiguer ? Depuis quand tu utilises des mots comme ça, mon amour ?

Kiba : Mais depuis que tu t'intéresses à la société d'aujourd'hui, mon cœur.

Soudainement, les cheveux du bébé virent au roux et sur son visage apparait un museau et une gueule armée de dents pointues.

Naruto : Damned ! Kyubi no Yoko !

Le bébé, irrité : A l' avenir, gamin, je te serai gré de ne plus m'associer à des rêves aussi niais. Maintenant arrête ça et réveille-toi !

Naruto, se réveillant en sursaut : Enfoiré de renard !

Chez Kiba…

Toute la petite famille est à table, accompagnée de Kankurou.

Tsume : Alors, comme ça, Kazekage-sama est de visite à Konoha ? Et il n'accepte pas son frère aîné dans ses appartements ?

Kankurou : En fait c'est surtout qu'on est pas vraiment de nature protocolaire, alors Gaara a décidé d'aller réquisitionner l'appart' de Naruto (coup d'œil discret en direction de Kiba, qui manque d'avaler de travers).

Kiba : Chez Naruto ?! Tu déconnes ? Il a une maladie super grave en ce moment ! Faut pas le déranger !

Mère de Kiba : Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si terrible ?

Kiba : Une saloperie qui te fait gonfler comme un ballon, jusqu'à ce que t'explose !

Père de Kiba : De l'aérophagie ?

Kiba : Mais nan ! Et il vomit tout le temps !

Mère de Kiba : Ah, ça me rappelle des souvenirs…

Tsume : Mouais, je peux savoir qui t'as raconté ça ? Ayant eu une formation de médic-nin, je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus là-dessus, et ça me parait fort douteux…

Kiba : Eh bah c'est Naruto lui-même qui me l'a dit figure-toi ! Il a été examiné directement par la vieille bique (une louche vole dans sa direction) désolé maman… par Tsunade-sama.

Tsume : Par Hokage-sama ? Eh bien, c'est que ça doit être grave, en effet. J'essaierai de me renseigner… Et arrête de te goinfrer ! J'te signale qu'on est cinq à table !

Kiba : Je m'inquiète pour mon collègue ! Je mange pour oublier mon stress !

Tsume : Ah bon ? Je croyais que ton antistress, c'était l'allumage de pétasses !

Kiba : T'as pas fini avec ça ? Ca t'énerve juste parce que toutes les filles sont dingues de moi alors que t'arrives même pas à mettre le moindre mec dans ton lit !

Tsume : Ca n'a absolument rien à voir ! Je peux mettre qui je veux dans mon lit, quand je veux !

Kiba : Ah ouais ? Prouve-le alors !

Tsume : Je n'ai rien à prouver à un avorton de ton espèce !

Mère de Kiba, soupirant : Et voilà… quand c'est pas les chiens qui gueulent, c'est les gosses…

Père de Kiba, avec un sourire d'excuses : Bienvenue chez nous, Kankurou.

Mais le dit Kankurou ne semblait pas gêné par le spectacle et contemplait la scène avec amusement.

Kiba : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de mes atouts naturels !

Tsume : Un jour une de tes conquêtes viendra te coller aux sandales et tu t'en mordras les doigts jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Et moi je regarderais cette fille te pourrir allongée dans un fauteuil en mangeant des pop-corn et en ricanant !

Kiba : C'est ça, pendant ce temps-là tu seras devenue grosse et moche, et tu seras vieille fille parce que t'es même pas foutue de t'habiller pour te mettre en valeur !

Tsume : Raaah mais j'en ai marre de te voir tout le temps examiner mes fesses et critiquer ma garde-robe !

Kiba : Quoi, tu préfères que j'examine ta garde-robe et que je critique tes fesses ?

Pendant ce temps-là, la mère de Kiba commençait à débarrasser. Immédiatement, Kankurou se leva pour l'aider.

Mère de Kiba : Ne t'embête pas, je m'en occupe.

Kankurou : Mais non, ça me fait plaisir.

Mère de Kiba : Bon bon, si tu insistes.

Quelques échanges purement fraternels plus tard…

Kiba : Coyote des prairies !

Tsume : Petit chacal putride ! (1)

Kiba : Peuh ! Je m'en vais comme un prince ! Viens Kanku, on monte !

En haut…

Kiba : Désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de faire chier ma sœur et c'est réciproque, mais faut pas croire, on s'aime bien. Du coup je t'ai même pas aidé à débarrasser…

Kankurou : T'en fais pas pour ça, au contraire, au moins vous êtes une famille animée et unie, je peux pas dire autant de la mienne, c'est pour ça que j'aime l'ambiance ici. C'est vrai que ça s'est beaucoup amélioré avec Gaara depuis quelques années, mais on a tellement de temps à rattraper que c'est pas toujours facile…

Kiba : Ah, vu comme ça…

Kankurou : Enfin bref, peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, ce soir ? On va faire un tour ? Je sortirais bien un peu, moi.

Kiba, avec un sourire : Pas de problèmes, je dirai à Shino de venir. Si tu veux, je peux même proposer à Hinata de nous accompagner…

Kankurou : Argh, va falloir que je trouve un moyen de lui plaire !

Kiba : Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Kankurou : Bah, j'aurai bien voulu lui écrire une lettre mais ch'uis pas sûr de pouvoir l'intéresser… (Silence songeur) Ah… (Griffonne un truc)

Kiba, lisant par-dessus son épaule : « Au grand centre commercial de Suna, en ce moment, tout est à -50%, profites-en » ?

Kankurou : J'suis pas sûr qu'elle comprenne mon message mais au moins ça va l'intéresser !

Kiba : Je sens que ça va être long…

Kankurou : Rôôôôh et puis après tout je vais causer avec elle et on verra bien ce qu'il en sortira !

Kiba : Ouais, ça sera sûrement plus simple, tu m'as pas l'air très doué pour les déclarations écrites… Bon, j'vais les appeler… Et toi pendant ce temps-là enlève-moi ce maquillage, je te dis que tu vas lui faire peur !

Kankurou : Naaaaaan j'veux pas !

Kiba : Ca part mal…

Un peu plus tard…

Akamaru, sautant des genoux de son maître et galopant joyeusement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée : Aw ! Aw !

Kiba : Ca, ça doit être Shino et Hinata qui arrivent ! Essaie d'assurer, mais sois pas trop direct, okay ?

Kankurou : T'inquiète, ça va bien se passer.

Kiba, ouvrant la porte : Salut les gars ! La forme ?

Hinata : Bonjour Kiba-kun. Heu… bonjour, Kankurou-san.

Kankurou, lui souriant chaleureusement : Bonjour Hinata-chan, ça faisait longtemps !

Kiba et lui avaient finis, après une longue altercation, par faire un compromit concernant le maquillage manifestement trop agressif de Kankurou. Il l'avait conservé, mais avait concédé à le modifier de façon à ce qu'il soit plus sobre et moins morbide. (Kiba : Faudra vraiment qu'il m'explique un jour son délire avec les peintures de Kabuki…)

Hinata : Heu… oui…

Elle lui sourit timidement en joignant nerveusement le bout de ses doigts, à son habitude. Elle savait que le marionnettiste était devenu un très bon ami de Kiba, mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment approché depuis l'examen genin et restait très intimidée par les trois frangins du désert. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il semblait bien plus amical qu'à leur première rencontre.

Shino : Sabakuno Kankurou.

Kiba grimaça. La manière un peu froide avec laquelle son coéquipier venait de saluer Kankurou lui rappela un léger détail. Le marionnettiste et l'entomologiste s'étaient affrontés par le passé et Shino aurait pu y rester si son père ne l'avait pas retrouvé à temps. Le combat s'était cependant achevé par un match nul. Tout cela n'était pas vraiment propice à une complicité entre les deux ninjas, le maître-chien s'en rendait compte maintenant, et ils se jaugèrent en silence un moment. Mais Kankurou ne se laissa pas démonter face à l'évidente hostilité de son vis-à-vis et sourit à nouveau en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Pas un de ces désagréables rictus habituels, mais un sourire franc et déterminé, quoique toujours un peu arrogant.

Kankurou : Aburame Shino.

Il lui tendit une main que Shino remarqua sans pour autant baisser le regard ni faire mine de la prendre.

Kankurou : Je serai honoré de me mesurer à nouveau à toi dans un duel amical. En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment.

Shino resta immobile encore quelques secondes, puis esquissa un sourire. Apparemment, son ancien ennemi ne lui présentera aucune excuse. Ca tombait bien, il n'aimait pas les excuses. Il serra enfin la main qu'on lui présentait.

Shino : Tout le plaisir sera pour moi.

Kiba poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Pas d'insecte surprise, pas de fil de chakra traitre, une poignée de main résolue et honnête comme on aimait en voir. La journée pourra se dérouler dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Shino : Alors, c'est quoi le programme ?

Kiba : Bah j'me disais qu'on pourrait commencer par faire un tour du côté des camps d'entraînement histoire de se dérouiller un peu, d'aller ensuite faire un tour aux onsens histoire de se détendre un peu, puis manger un morceau quelque part et aller prendre un verre au _Clover_ dans la soirée. Ca vous va ?

Shino : Ca marche.

Chez Naruto…

Naruto, les yeux dans le vague : I had a dream…

Gaara : Tu m'en vois ravi.

Naruto : Mais ce putain de démon à la con me l'a complètement pourri !

Gaara : Tu m'en vois navré.

Naruto : J'ai l'impression que le monde entier est contre moi.

Gaara : Cool.

Naruto : Et le type qui squatte mon appart se fiche royalement de ce que je raconte.

Gaara : C'est super.

Naruto : Le lapin de papy lapât le pipeau poli qui pâlit pas loin.

Gaara : Génial.

Naruto : Gaara ? Tu veux un cookie ?

Gaara : Ah, je veux bien, merci.

Naruto : AH ! TU VOIS TU M'ECOUTAIS MEME PAS, MAIS MEME UN COOKIE EST PLUS INTERRESSANT QUE MOI !

Gaara : Et ce que tu disais nécessitait-il réellement mon attention ?

Naruto : Baaaah… Pas vraiment non…

Gaara : Tu vois. Alors, t'as passé la journée à ruminer, t'as fini par trouver une solution à tous tes problème ?

Naruto : Ouais, mettre fin à mes jours.

Gaara : Quelque chose de moins radical ?

Naruto : T'as une autre idée ?

Gaara : A part celle de tout raconter à Kiba, non.

Naruto : Tu vois. (Joue avec un truc brillant)

Gaara : Eh oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche ce shuriken !

Naruto : Mais c'est pas un shuriken, c'est juste un briquet.

Gaara : Ah, tu m'as fais peur… (Voit Naruto s'éloigner) …EH ! LACHE CE BIDON D'ESSENCE !!!

Naruto : Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Gaara : Si tu meurs tu ne deviendras jamais Hokage.

Naruto : Bien vu. On fait quoi alors ?

Gaara : On pourrait commencer par demander conseil à un couple avisé ?

Naruto : J'en connais pas.

Gaara : Et Neji et Sasuke ?

Naruto : Ils sont avisés, eux ?

Gaara : Plus que toi et moi en tout cas.

Naruto : Bon, au point où j'en suis…

Chez Sasuke…

Gaara, devant la porte entrouverte : Salut, Uchiha. Devine ce que je t'amène ?

Sasuke : Laisse-moi deviner, tu supportais plus ses geignements incessants et tu veux me le refiler c'est ça ?

Gaara : T'as tout compris.

Naruto : Hey ! J'vous entends !

Sasuke : Aller, entrez. C'est quoi ça ?

Gaara : Des fraises. Pour nourrir la bête.

Sasuke : Voyez-vous ça.

Neji, descendant les escaliers : Salut Gaara, Naruto.

Il s'était tourné vers ce dernier tandis qu'il prononçait son nom, tout en arborant un sourire en coin que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas du tout.

Sasuke : Neji ?

Neji : Hum ?

Sasuke : Pas de commentaire.

Ah, pensa Naruto, vexé. Manifestement, l'amant de Sasuke semblait trouver hilarant la situation désastreuse dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Il lança un regard provocateur au Hyuga, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Naruto : J'aimerai bien t'y voir, le freak aux yeux blancs !

Le sourire de Neji s'élargit, tandis que Sasuke semblait de plus en plus irrité. Il semblerait que sa petite pique n'ai pas eue l'effet escompté.

Sasuke : Neji, au lieu de sourire bêtement, je te serai reconnaissant d'apporter un peu de thé, tant que t'es près de la cuisine.

Neji s'exécuta docilement, mais ne se sépara pas de son sourire si peu habituel chez lui.

Sasuke emmena ses deux invités dans le salon et ils s'assirent à table en attendant le retour de Neji.

Sasuke, sèchement : Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Gaara, complètement hermétique à la mauvaise humeur des autres : Naruto aimerait connaître votre point de vue concernant ses problèmes avec Kiba.

On entendit un ricanement étouffé provenant de la cuisine. Gaara remarqua que si Naruto fit un bras d'honneur en tirant la langue de manière très infantile en direction de la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Neji, Sasuke suivit le mouvement de la tête en foudroyant la dite porte du regard.

Sasuke, se retournant vers Naruto qui se vengeait sur les fraises : Mon point de vue, si tu veux le savoir, c'est que t'as fait la plus belle connerie de ta vie, et c'est pas peu dire. Maintenant, compte pas surtout pour te sortir de ta merde, t'es assez grand pour t'en sortir tout seul !

Naruto, choqué, les yeux se gonflant de larmes : Mais… Mais… Mais t'avais dit que tu serais là si j'avais besoin d'aiiiiide !!!

Gaara, tapotant la tête de Naruto, regardant Sasuke d'un air sévère : Voyons Sasuke, il ne faut pas être cruel envers les petits animaux !

Sasuke, grommelant entre ses dents : J't'en foutrais moi, des petits animaux…

Neji, sortant de la cuisine avec un plateau de thé : Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, il s'est levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui.

Sasuke, agacé : A qui la faute ?

Neji, ignorant Sasuke : Moi, je trouve que ton idée n'était pas si mal que ça, le souci c'est que t'as foncé sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Maintenant je pense que tu n'as plus qu'à tout lui avouer, de toute façon tout le village est au courant et il l'apprendra un jour ou l'autre. Mieux vaut qu'il l'apprenne par toi que quelqu'un d'autre ou par accident.

Gaara : C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire ! Mais il refuse de coopérer !

Naruto : C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Sasuke : 'Serait temps qu'il assume les conséquences de ses actes.

Naruto : Mais t'as fini de m'enfoncer à la fin ?

Gaara : C'est vrai ça qu'est-ce que t'as depuis tout à l'heure ?

Neji : En fait…

Sasuke : Raaaaaah ! Sors d'ici toi !

Neji obtempéra et remonta l'escalier, non sans avoir gratifié Naruto d'un dernier sourire à s'en faire péter les zygomatiques.

Naruto : Z'êtes vraiment pas nets tous les deux, aujourd'hui…

Gaara : Tu vas te décider à nous expliquer ou pas ?

Sasuke, rougissant : Tsss… En fait toute cette histoire à beaucoup plut à Neji… Un peu trop… Bref, il s'est mis en tête depuis hier de me faire apprendre ta technique à la con… Pour « pimenter notre vie sexuelle », qu'il dit… (Marmonne) J'la trouve très bien comme elle est moi, notre vie sex…

Naruto, se levant les mains sur les oreilles et partant en courant : LALALALA JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !!!

Sasuke : …

Gaara : … Nan, écoute, moi je trouve qu'il a pas tord, ya un concept à creuser. Si tu veux vraiment pas tenter, tu peux aussi lui dire de tester lui-même la sexy-méta en premier et que tu y réfléchiras après ça.

Sasuke : Humpf…

Gaara : Bon, moi je vais retrouver l'autre neuneu, cet abruti serait capable de se perdre dans son propre village. Mais réfléchis-y après tout, ça n'engage à rien. (Sors, retrouve Naruto à l'entrée de chez Sasuke) Bon…

Naruto : Eh bah non seulement je suis pas plus avancé, mais en plus j'ai failli apprendre des trucs au sujet de Sasuke et Neji dont je ne veux même pas connaître l'existence.

Gaara : Mouais, autant pour moi, ils sont pas si avisés que ça, finalement…

Je pioche dans ma propre réserve d'insultes, sans commentaire…

Booooooooon… J'avoue que pendant un long moment, je me suis dis que j'en avais fini avec les fics et que tous mes travaux en cours resteraient à jamais à encombrer un coin du site… Mais en revenant sur mon adresse mail j'ai vu (avec ahurissement) que des lecteurs continuaient encore malgré le temps passé à me réclamer une suite à Nanami. Je me dois donc de vous remercier tous sincèrement pour m'avoir poussé à m'y remettre, notamment Matash qui m'a bien fait remarquer que « l'on voit souvent des personnes qui abandonnent leurs fanfics et ceux qui sont accros souffrent beaucoup ». J'avoue que c'est très frustrant de voir une fic qu'on aime finir bêtement abandonnée à mi-chemin, c'est pourquoi je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que Karasu999 va reprendre du service ! Bon évidemment comme m'a fait remarqué madame la fic, en 3 ans on change donc va me falloir un peu me remettre dans le bain. Par conséquent, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions sur ce chapitre !


	10. Mauvaise passe

Boooon… Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de continuer cette fic. Mais une récente review (je suis toujours étonnée d'en recevoir encore après autant de temps) m'a rappelé (one more time) à quel point ça peut être frustrant de voir une fic s'arrêter en pleine course. Donc bref, vu que j'ai beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment, autant m'en servir ! Un grand merci à Angeleye (comme quoi, même après des années d'inactivité, faut pas hésiter à relancer un auteur, ça peut faire tilt) et toutes mes excuses à ceux qui attendaient la suite.

En espérant que ça va vous plaire, les temps changent et les gens aussi, forcément (et heureusement). Naruto n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, il sera plus présent dans le prochain (oui, qui est déjà en cours d'écriture).

**Lemon dans ce chapitre.**

**Chapitre 10 : Mauvaise passe**

Arrivés au terrain d'entraînement, il vint à l'esprit de Kiba que la situation pourrait être propice à un éventuel rapprochement entre sa timide coéquipière et le marionnettiste. Aussi se tourna-t-il vers Shino.

Kiba : Bon, et si on se faisait un petit combat à un contre un ? Shino, tu te sens en veine aujourd'hui ?

Shino : A dire vrai, je serais plutôt tenté de profiter de la présence de notre ami du sable pour prendre ma revanche ici et maintenant.

Kiba : Mais…

Kankurou : A dire vrai, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Prépare-toi à recevoir la raclée de ta vie, mon gars.

Shino : Tu serais mal avisé de sous-estimer mes progrès.

Kiba : Eh, les gars…

Hinata posa une main sur l'épaule de Kiba.

Hinata : Laisse tomber, Kiba, ils ne vont pas s'entretuer.

Kiba : Bon bon, très bien, viens donc ramasser ta défaite.

Hinata : Ah oui ? Rappelle-moi qui a mordu la poussière, à notre dernier entraînement ?

Kiba regarda Hinata. Il avait peut-être tord de la prendre encore pour une petite fillette effarouchée après tout. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès concernant sa timidité, et, pour peu qu'elle connaisse une personne depuis suffisamment longtemps, elle était à présent tout à fait capable de s'affirmer face à elle. Bon, à une exception près, Naruto. Hinata n'avait jamais réussi à articuler une phrase devant lui sans bégayer.

Le maître chien se mit en garde face à son adversaire et le combat commença.

Celui de Kankurou et de Shino battait déjà son plein, et les pantins, les insectes et les kunais traversaient le terrain à une vitesse ahurissante. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Shino commença à s'énerver sous sa capuche. Il était clair pour lui que son adversaire ne se donnait pas à fond dans ce combat. Non pas parce qu'il cherchait à se mettre au niveau de l'entomologiste (et puis quoi encore !), mais parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de zieuter bêtement l'affrontement entre ses deux coéquipiers. Il n'y a rien de plus vexant pour un Aburame que de voir son opposant se permettre de se laisser distraire face à lui. Et personne n'a envie d'être dans la ligne de mire d'un Aburame vexé.

Kankurou s'en rendit rapidement compte lorsque, voulant jeter un énième coup d'œil de l'autre côté du terrain, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la masse d'insectes qui fondirent sur lui, le soulevèrent de terre et l'envoyant valser 10 mètre plus loin.

Kiba, ayant vu Kankurou valdinguer gracieusement au-dessus de lui accourut à ses côtés : Wow ! Rien de cassé ?!

Kankurou, affalé par terre : Nan nan, ça baigne… Argh…

Hinata : N'en veux pas trop à Shino, s'il te plaît, il ne voulait pas…

Shino : Si si, c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais faire.

Kiba : …

Hinata : …

Kankurou, se relevant tant bien que mal : C'est bon, c'est bon, message reçu, je te promets que je ne me laisserai plus distraire cette fois.

Shino : Je t'en serais gré, oui.

Kiba et Hinata les regardèrent reprendre leur combat.

Hinata : … J'ai un peu de mal à savoir s'ils s'estiment où s'ils se haïssent…

Kiba : Bah, ils sont aussi dérangés l'un que l'autre, ils devraient bien finir par s'entendre.

Hinata : Si tu le dis…

Au magasin de fleurs Yamanaka...

Ino : On rajoute un soupçon de chèvrefeuille et d'aubépine… Et voilà, exactement les couleurs qui lui vont, c'est magnifique ! Ah, si ça ne m'obligeais pas à tout nettoyer après je me lancerai des fleurs !

Neji, d'un air septique : Dis-moi, tu m'as eu l'air bien inspirée pour le composer, ce bouquet, non ?

Ino : Evidemment ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où je l'ai imaginé dans ma tête il y a encore quelques années à peine ! Enfin, j'ai bien fait de lâcher l'affaire, vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux !

Neji : Hum… Merci… Enfin je crois…

Ino : Crois-moi, avec un bouquet aussi somptueux il ne pourra rien te refuser !

Neji : Je sais pas trop Ino, Sasuke n'a jamais vraiment montré d'intérêt pour les plantes… ou pour les animaux… pour des tas de trucs en fait…

Ino : Mais comme il aime son Neji, le voir rentrer à la maison plein d'attentions ne pourra que le toucher !

Neji : Ou alors il va croire que j'essaie de me faire pardonner d'un truc…

Sakura, entrant dans le magasin : Salut tout le monde ! Eh bah dis-moi Neji, tu dois avoir une sacrée faveur à demander à Sasuke, toi !

Neji : Pourquoi Sasuke, ça pourrait être pour n'importe quoi !

Sakura : C'est le bouquet qu'Ino a toujours réservé pour lui.

Ino : QUOI ?! Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

Sakura : Quand on se le disputait encore, je te piquais ton journal intime pour avoir une longueur d'avance.

Ino : TU AS FAIS QUOI ?!

Neji : Bon, heu… Merci hein, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille (s'enfuit en courant).

Ino : Je n'arrive PAS à croire que tu aies pu oser faire une chose pareille ! C'est ma vie privée ! C'est…

Sakura : Calme-toi Ino, je sais que ce que j'ai fais est mal, et crois-moi, je n'y ai plus mis le nez depuis des années. Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Sakura se rapprocha et vola un baiser à la blonde.

Sakura : Parce que c'est grâce à ça que j'ai su que j'avais mes chances avec toi.

Ino se calma un peu mais ne perdit pas sa mauvaise humeur.

Sakura : Et si je te permettais de nous mettre à un pied d'égalité en te laissant lire le mien ? Hum ?

Ino, grognant : C'est pas juste, tu sais bien que mon amour des ragots ne peut résister à une offre aussi tentante.

Au terrain d'entraînement…

Le combat opposant Hinata et Kiba s'était résolu par une victoire de ce dernier. Les deux coéquipiers, pantelants, s'effondrèrent dans l'herbe et regardèrent leurs deux camarades.

Kiba : Ils n'en n'ont jamais assez, ces deux là !

Hinata : Ils vont finir par se faire mal…

Kiba : Si ça les fait arrêter, je prends.

Hinata : Kiba !

Kiba : Roh, t'en fait pas Hinata, ils en ont vu d'autres !

Ils patientèrent encore 10… 20… 30 minutes…

Kiba : BON ! TEMPS MORT LES GARS ! SI ON VEUT ALLER AU ONSEN AVANT D'ALLER BOUFFER CA VA ETRE MAINTENANT !

Kankurou et Shino se stoppèrent, le souffle court, les vêtements déchirés, couverts d'écorchures et les cheveux en bataille, mais ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Kankurou : Je dois bien reconnaitre que tu as bien évolué depuis la dernière fois.

Shino : Je te retourne le compliment. J'espère que l'on pourra en finir avant ton départ.

Ils se serrèrent la main et tous prirent la direction de l'Onsen.

Chez Sasuke…

Sasuke, rentrant dans la maison : C'est moi… Uhm ?

Sur la table trônait un splendide bouquet de fleurs rouges, bleues, blanches et noires. Relevant un sourcil, Sasuke s'en approcha, et les fixa un moment avant de remarquer une note, calligraphiée avec soin, posée entre les feuilles.

_Je suis dans la salle de bain._

De plus en plus suspicieux, Sasuke grimpa les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain… Neji était là, plongé dans la vaste baignoire, les yeux fermés, uniquement éclairé par quelques bougies. Un seau à champagne était installé juste à côté. Sasuke contempla la scène un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Sasuke : Tu as regardé Les feux de l'amour, récemment ?

Neji ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, sourit, et sortit de l'eau avec une lenteur calculée.

Neji : Non, je me suis juste dit que tu aimerais te détendre un peu après une dure journée de travail.

Sasuke resta muet tandis que son amant entreprenait de le débarrasser de ses vêtements. Puis Neji l'entraîna dans le bain, l'installa entre ses cuisses et commença à passer un gant sur sa peau. Sasuke soupira de plaisir.

Une fois lavé, Sasuke se retourna pour lui faire face et prit la coupe de champagne qui lui était tendue.

Sasuke : Ecoute, Neji, si tu essaies de m'amadouer pour cette histoire de sexy-meta à la con…

Neji : Oublie ça pour le moment, on pourra toujours en rediscuter à tête reposée…

Sasuke : Mais il n'y a pas à discuter, il est tout simplement hors de question que je joue les travestis pour te plaire !

Neji : Mais je…

Sasuke : Et je n'ai aucune envie non plus que tu me fasses ce coup là ! Franchement, si un jour j'ai envie d'une fille dans mon lit je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts !

Neji : Ce n'est pas…

Sasuke : Et moi si je ne te satisfais pas tel que je suis, alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on fout tous les deux ici ! C'est un peu tard pour te rendre compte de ton orientation sexuelle, tu ne crois pas ?

Sasuke se leva brusquement.

Neji : Sasuke attends !

Sasuke : Attendre quoi ?! Tout est dit, non ? A dire vrai, je n'ai même pas envie de rester ici une minute de plus, reste dans ton bain si ça t'amuse, mais profites-en parce que dès que je serai de retour je ne veux plus te voir !

Sasuke sortit de la baignoire, enfila son pantalon et son T-shirt, et fila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Neji se leva à son tour et accéléra en entendant la porte claquer.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de faire dix mètre que Neji l'avait déjà rattrapé. Il lui saisit le bras, le retourna face à lui et l'embrassa avec force. Sasuke ferma les yeux, entendit quelques personnes pousser des exclamations autour d'eux, se tendit un instant, puis répondit enfin au baiser avec tout autant d'ardeur. Il rouvrit les yeux, rompit le baiser et se noya dans les deux océans lactés devant lui.

Neji : Sasuke, jamais je ne trouverais quelqu'un qui me satisfait plus que toi, mais ce n'est pas ça qui importe le plus.

Sasuke : Neji…

Neji : Tout ce que nous partageons tous les deux est incroyable, chaque moment passés ensembles, tes paroles, tes convictions, ton humour quand tu en as…

Sasuke : Neji…

Neji : Pas une seconde je n'ai regardé quelqu'un d'autre que toi depuis que nous sommes ensembles, ni fille, ni garçon, aucun d'entre eux ne t'arrive à la cheville, et sache que je…

Sasuke : NEJI !

Neji : Mais quoi !

Sasuke : Tu es tout nu, là…

Et en une fraction de seconde, Neji réalisa enfin qu'il se trouvait effectivement en pleine rue, devant une foule certaine de badauds, certains outrés, d'autres tentant vainement de cacher les yeux de leurs enfants, d'autres amusés, et une bonne partie se rinçant l'œil sans vergogne.

Neji : Oh… Et si on rentrait ?

Bain des hommes…

Shino : Il y a des Onsen à Suna ?

Kankurou : Aucun ! Et c'est bien dommage !

Kiba : C'est la première fois que tu essaies ?

Kankurou : Deuxième, j'y suis déjà allé une fois avec Naruto. Il a glissé sur une flaque, fait tomber sa serviette et s'est rétamé la face con…

Kiba : Tu veux dire que tu as déjà vu Naruto à poil ?!

(Voix d'Hinata, de l'autre côté de la palissade) : QUOI ?!

Kankurou : ROH, C'EST PAS SI GRAVE !

Shino : Oui, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ça à l'air de te mettre dans tous tes états, Kiba ? Moi, dans l'Onsen, tu me vois tout le temps tout nu et…

Kiba : Raaaah, cherches pas Shino, c'est…

Shino : Ou alors tu es sexuellement attiré par Kankurou et tu n'admets pas qu'il puisse avoir expérimenté un contact visuel avec un autre pénis que le tien ?

Kiba : Quoiiii ? Mais… Kanku, aide-moi !

Kankurou : Kiba en pince pour Naruto.

Kiba : KANKUROU !

Kankurou : Boah, t'étais grillé de toutes façons.

Shino : Bien sûr, j'adore juste te regarder tenter désespérément de t'en sortir quand tu veux cacher quelque chose.

Kankurou : C'est vrai que c'est plutôt marrant. On dirait une bestiole prise dans une toile d'araignée.

Shino : Tu vois, grâce à toi moi et Kankurou nous sommes trouvés des intérêts communs.

Kiba :… Faut vraiment que je me trouve de meilleurs meilleurs amis.

Bain des femmes…

Hinata, après avoir retiré ses vêtements poussiéreux et s'être lavée de la tête aux pieds, s'enfonça avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Elle ferma un moment les yeux, puis les rouvrit en entendant des rires à proximité. En scrutant au travers de la vapeur d'eau, elle aperçu enfin deux silhouettes familières.

Sakura : Tiens, salut Hinata, quoi de neuf ?

Hinata : Oh, je suis allée à l'entraînement avec Kiba, Shino et Kankurou-san. On se repose un peu et on va boire un verre au _Clover_ ce soir.

Ino : Tiens tiens, et comment va Kiba, d'ailleurs ?

Hinata, surprise : Heu, bien, pourquoi ? Il y a eut un problème ?

Sakura : Eh bien, à propos de lui et Naruto… Tu sais bien…

Hinata : Quoi ?

Ino : Tu n'es pas au courant que c'est lui qui a mit Naruto enceint ?

Hinata : QUOI ?!

(Voix de Kankuro, de l'autre côté de la palissade) : ROH, C'EST PAS SI GRAVE !

Ino : … Hein ?

Sakura : Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendus ?

Ino : Je ne sais pas, mais on ferait mieux de se montrer plus discrètes. En tout cas Hinata, pas un mot à Kiba pour le moment, c'est à Naruto de tout lui avouer.

Hinata : Heu… Bon…

Sakura : Au fait, tu étais amoureuse de Naruto, non ? Ca va pour toi ?

Hinata : Oh oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, c'est vrai que j'étais complètement folle de lui il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, mais je crois que c'est plus de l'admiration que de l'amour. La preuve, lorsque j'ai appris qu'il attendait un enfant, ça ne m'a absolument rien fait. Enfin, une fois la surprise passée, évidemment…

Sakura : Tant mieux alors, même si je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre pourquoi tu admires tellement ce crétin. Enfin, il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui te corresponde, de gentil, de doux, comme…

(Voix de Kiba) : KANKUROU !

Sakura : …Heu… On est si peu discrètes ? On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller nous.

Ino : Oui, tu as peut-être rectifié le tir grâce à cette très intéressante séance de lecture tout à l'heure, mais il va falloir te montrer encore plus gentille si tu veux être totalement pardonnée.

Sakura : Voyons Ino, pas devant Hinata, tu la gênes !

Hinata, rouge comme une pivoine : Oh… Uh… Mais… Bah… Non…

Ino : Désolée Hinata. Aller, bonne soirée à vous !

En ville…

Gaara, rejoignant Naruto : Enfin, te voilà, j'ai cru que je ne te retrouverai jamais.

Naruto : Humpf.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto : Je regarde les boutiques de vêtements, les miens me boudinent, c'est insupportable !

Gaara : … Ah oui quand même…

Naruto : Hein ? Comment oses-tu me balancer que je suis gros ?

Gaara : Heu… Mais non c'est pas…

Naruto : Ca te fais plaisir de me faire de la peine, c'est ça ? Moi qui croyais que…

Gaara : Olà, du calme, tu t'entends parler ? Je connais des femmes qui te surpassent, niveau virilité, en ce moment.

Naruto : Désolé, les hormones…

Gaara : Mouais, on va dire ça…

Sakura : Tiens tiens, alors vous deux, on fait les boutiques en amoureux ?

Gaara :… De mieux en mieux…

Ino : Au fait, Naruto, on a vu Hinata à l'Onsen, elle nous a dis que Kiba serait au _Clover_ ce soir, ça serait peut-être l'occasion pour vous de discuter un peu, tous les deux, non ?

Naruto : Heu… Je ne crois pas que…

Gaara : Ah bah en voilà une bonne idée ! Avec un peu de chance, une fois que tu auras déballé ton sac, tu pèteras un peu moins les plombs !

Sakura : Oui, et puis c'est mauvais pour le bébé, tout ce stress.

Naruto : Justement, je suis pas convaincu que…

Gaara : Si si, justement, il faut absolument qu'il soit au courant avant l'arrivée du gnome. De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix. On y va !

Naruto : Argh… Bon ok, c'est parti.

Sakura et Ino, s'éloignant : Ravies de vous avoir aidés !

Chez Sasuke…

Sasuke referma la porte à clé.

Neji : Ecoute Sasuke, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que…

Sasuke : La ferme.

Sasuke se tint droit devant lui, le toisant de ses yeux onyx. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Neji. Il le plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa de nouveau avec violence. Sasuke lui répondit avec enthousiasme en enroulant ses bars autour de son cou, plongeant ses mains dans sa longue chevelure soyeuse.

Neji le débarrassa de ses vêtements en vitesse (et nota qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine d'enfiler de caleçon) puis tâtonna d'une main dans le tiroir du meuble de l'entrée pour trouver le lubrifiant (un truc qu'ils avaient mis au point. Suite à quelques circonstances fâcheuses durant lesquelles ils avaient étés obligés de faire une pause en pleine séance de câlins pour aller chercher le nécessaire dans la chambre, ils avaient finis par disséminer des dosettes un peu partout dans la maison). Il inséra deux doigts en Sasuke avec toute la douceur dont il était capable en ce moment, mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre d'un air impatient qu'il était plus que prêt. Neji prit tout de même le temps d'enduire son propre membre avant de le pénétrer d'un seul coup. Sasuke serra les dents quelques seconde, puis poussa un gémissement rauque et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant afin de lui faciliter l'accès. Neji agrippa avec force les cuisses de Sasuke et entama un va et vient agressif. Sasuke, haletant, le serra davantage entre ses jambes et ses bras, ses ongles entamant la peau de son dos. Neji cala sa joue sur l'épaule de son amant et laissa sa langue et sa bouche déposer des baisers enfiévrés tout le long de sa gorge. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et, sans se retirer, transporta son fardeau jusqu'au salon et l'allongea sur la table à manger. Il reprit alors son mouvement avec plus de lenteur, tout en contemplant son amant, lascif, soupirant de contentement, ses yeux brillants de plaisir à demi-clos, perdus dans les siens. Il en profita pour lui caresser tendrement le torse, le ventre, les hanches, les fesses, avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son sexe gonflé de désir. Sasuke aspira une grande goulée d'air au contact, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Mais Neji attendit encore un peu avant d'accélérer le rythme. Jusqu'au signal que lui donna une voix enrouée et tremblante.

Sasuke : Neji…

Neji sourit et se retira, provocant un grognement de protestation de la part de son compagnon. Il défit ses jambes toujours étroitement serrées autour de sa taille et retourna Sasuke sur le ventre pour le pénétrer de nouveau sans ménagement. Sasuke poussa un cri de plaisir qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce, suivit par d'autres lorsque Neji accéléra la cadence à une vitesse de plus en plus furieuse. Sasuke poussa un dernier soupir de jouissance avant de se répandre sur le sol, suivit de près par Neji. Celui-ci prit quelques seconde pour reprendre son souffle, avant de prendre son amant dans ses bras et de s'écrouler avec lui sur le sofa. Ils restèrent là un moment, haletants, torse contre torse, front contre front. Puis Neji resserra sa prise et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Sasuke.

Neji : Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime…

Sasuke ferma les yeux, sourit, et soupira de bonheur. Puis il se redressa légèrement.

Sasuke : Mais alors, toute cette histoire de fille…

Neji : Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire par là Sasuke. Ce n'est pas l'idée de coucher avec une femme qui m'intéresse. C'est le fait que cela pourrait nous offrir une possibilité, si un jour, toi et moi, on… On voudrait être plus…

Soudain, le jour se fit dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Il écarquilla les yeux brusquement.

Sasuke : Tu… Tu veux dire que tu voudrais des enfants ?!

Neji : Eh bien… Je ne m'étais encore jamais vraiment posé la question jusqu'à maintenant, puisque de toute façon, il était techniquement impossible pour deux hommes de concevoir, mais… Plus j'y pense… Et plus je me dis que je serai vraiment heureux si ça pouvait nous arriver un jour.

Sasuke : Mais… Attends…

Neji : Du calme, Sasuke, je ne cherche pas à te mettre de pression, ni à te poser un ultimatum. On est encore jeunes, rien ne presse, on aura tout le loisir d'y repenser dans quelques années.

Sasuke : Mais savoir que ça te trotte dans la tête…

Neji : Ca te fait peur ?

Sasuke : Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

Neji : Ne t'inquiète pas. Quelque soit ta réponse, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Au fait, on se la finit cette bouteille de champagne ?

Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 10, le prochain chapitre devrait être posté incessamment sous peu. J'estime qu'il devrait m'en rester environ 2 ou 3 avant de boucler la fic. A la revoyure !


	11. Quiproquo

Bien bien, voici le chapitre 11, comme promis. Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier, mais il sera plus long. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 11 : Quiproquo**

_Au Clover…_

Kiba : Bon, bienvenue à notre repère habituel ! Je vais commander les bières, c'est ma tournée !

Hinata : Attends, je t'accompagne.

Kiba : Ca roule !

Shino : … (scrute)

Kankurou : …

Shino :…

Kankurou : … Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shino : Je t'ai grillé, tu sais.

Kankurou : Quoi ?

Shino : Je sais que tu es intéressé par Hinata.

Kankurou : Hein ? Mais non je…

Shino : Ne fais pas l'innocent.

Kankurou : Bon bon d'accord, j'avoue. Et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

Shino : C'est ma coéquipière. Et je sais par Kiba que tu es tout autant coureur de jupons que lui. Je souhaite juste m'assurer que tu ne tenteras rien de fâcheux.

Kankurou : Eh ! Attends ! Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention ! Et de toutes façons, rien ne prouve que c'est réciproque…

Shino : Prouve-le.

Kankurou : Pardon ?

Shino : Dis-moi clairement ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Kankurou : Oh, heu… Eh bien je dirais qu'elle est très… pétillante, que la voir devant moi est un pur moment de plaisir, que je ne me lasserais jamais de sa robe brune, de sa fraîcheur et de son arôme légèrement fruitée…

Shino : Je rêve ou tu es en train de lire l'affiche de pub de la Guiness ?

Kankurou : C'est que j'ai jamais été très inspiré pour ce genre de trucs…

Shino : Je te laisse une dernière chance de te rattraper.

Kankurou : Bon, bon…

_Un peu plus loin…_

Gaara : Super, il est au comptoir. Il ne te reste plus qu'à te lancer !

Naruto : Mais attends ! Il est avec Hinata ! Je peux quand même pas parler devant elle !

Gaara : Bah tu n'as qu'à lui dire de partir.

Naruto : Mais si je fais ça, Kiba va se douter que j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire !

Gaara : … C'est comme qui dirait un peu le cas non ?

Naruto : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais pouvoir amener le sujet en douceur.

Gaara : Naruto, vu la bombe que tu vas lui balancer, il va flipper quelque soit la manière dont tu vas la lui annoncer.

Naruto : Voilà qui me met à l'aise.

Gaara : Bon bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire, attends un peu par ici, je me charge d'éloigner Hinata.

Naruto : Merci.

_Au comptoir…_

Kiba : Tiens, regardez qui voilà ! Le Yondaime Kazekage en personne !

Hinata : Bonsoir, Gaara-sama.

Gaara : Ya pas à dire, je ne me lasserai jamais de me faire appeler Sama.

Kiba : Tu tombes bien, on parlait justement de ton frangin !

Gaara : Je suis navré, j'irai le réprimander ce soir même. Ne lui en veuillez pas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

Kiba : Hein ?

Gaara : Autant pour moi, réflexe. De quoi vous parliez ?

Kiba : En fait je disais à Hinata à quel point c'était un homme charmant.

Gaara :… Heu… Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme qu'on a l'habitude d'employer à son sujet, mais…

Kiba : Mais si, mais si, et plutôt bien foutu quand on y pense hein, tu n'as pas pu le voir au Onsen tout à l'heure Hinata, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il a un corps à tomber !

Hinata : Heu…

Gaara : Moui, enfin, quand on y pense, ya des tas de gars tout aussi bien hein, comme par exemple, au hasard, Sasuke, Neji, moi-même évidemment… Naruto, tiens, aussi !

Kiba se renfrogna. Il avait bien conscience que Hinata avait, ou du moins avait eu une certaine attirance pour le blondinet. Et, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, l'idée d'imaginer Naruto dans les bras de sa meilleure amie lui était tout simplement insupportable. Il était donc hors de question pour lui de laisser germer cette idée dans la tête de sa coéquipière.

Kiba : Tu rigoles ! Naruto n'a qu'une carrure de gringalet à côté de lui ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Hinata ?

Hinata : Eh bien j…

Kiba : Exactement ! Il ne vaut rien à côté de Kankurou ! Il est classe, fort, intelligent, drôle… Le parfait petit ami !

Gaara grimaça. Tout d'abord, parce que définitivement non, Kankurou était loin de ce qu'on pourrait définir de petit ami parfait. Il avait beau aimer son frère, colérique, impulsif, méprisant et moqueur étaient des adjectifs qui lui convenaient davantage. Ensuite, Kiba venait tout simplement de dénigrer Naruto. La partie était manifestement bien loin d'être gagnée.

_Pendant ce temps…_

Naruto attendait nerveusement dans un coin de la salle, à proximité de Shino et de Kankurou. L'expression fermée de Gaara ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, le blondinet tendit l'oreille en entendant quelques bribes de conversation à côté de lui.

Kankurou : … Franchement, je comprends que tu puisses t'inquiéter, mais crois-moi, je ne lui ferai aucun mal !

Shino : Je voulais simplement que les choses soient bien claires. En tant qu'ami et coéquipier, je me dois de veiller sur son bien-être…

Naruto se figea, puis regarda de nouveau vers le comptoir, où Gaara et Kiba discutaient à présent avec vigueur sous les yeux un peu perdus d'Hinata. Il se rapprocha un peu afin d'entendre ce qui les mettaient dans cet état…

Gaara : Naruto a de magnifiques yeux bleus !

Kiba : Des yeux de merlans frits tu veux dire ! Alors que Kankurou a de vrais yeux de chats !

Gaara : Chez nous on dit plutôt un regard de vipère ! Et il est tellement peu doué en relationnel que lorsqu'il veut réconforter quelqu'un il le fait pleurer ! Alors que Naruto est un vrai rayon de soleil !

Hinata : Heu…

Kiba : Un rayon de soleil qui fait gaffe sur gaffe ! Kankurou fait les meilleures crêpes que j'ai jamais mangés !

Hinata : Dites…

Gaara : Naruto a une dentition parfaite !

Kiba : Kankurou a les mains toutes douces !

Gaara : Naruto a les cheveux les plus soyeux de toute la création !

Kiba : Kankurou sent incroyablement bon !

Hinata : STOOOOOP ! Désolée de vous interrompre mais les boissons sont servies, et accessoirement Shino et Kankurou nous font de grands signes.

Kiba : Ah oui tiens.

Gaara jeta un regard parmi la foule à la recherche d'une tête blonde familière, sans résultats. Contrarié, il décida donc de suivre les deux autres.

Kankurou : Alors, comment va mon petit frère bien aimé ?

Kiba : Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça après toutes les horreurs qu'il a dites sur toi. Pourquoi vous nous faisiez signe ?

Shino : On vient d'apercevoir Naruto partir en courant. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

Kiba : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de le rattraper ?!

Shino : Parce que je ne me mêle pas de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Kankurou : Et moi quand j'essaie de réconforter quelqu'un, je le fais pleurer.

Kiba : …

Gaara : Eh oui, je le connais bien.

Shino : En tout cas, il s'est enfuit après s'être approché de vous. J'ai cru qu'il allait venir vous rejoindre mais il a brusquement fait demi-tour.

Hinata : Oh non !

Gaara : Tu es au courant à propos de Naruto, Hinata ?

Hinata hocha la tête.

Kiba : Vous voulez parler de son problème de ventre, c'est ça ?

Gaara : Heu… Plus ou moins… Mais attends, tu es au courant ?

Kiba : Bien sûr ! J'espère qu'il ira mieux bientôt.

Gaara, un peu perdu : Hum… oui, comme nous tous, j'imagine… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Kiba : A propos de quoi ?

Gaara : Bah, de toute cette histoire ?

Kiba : Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

Gaara : …

Shikamaru : Salut tout le monde… Oh… Bonsoir Gaara, Kankurou… Quelle bonne surprise…

Kankurou : Te fatigue pas mon gars, on sait très bien que tu sors avec notre frangine.

Shikamaru : Argh…

Gaara : T'en fais pas, on s'en fout.

Shikamaru : Vraiment ?

Kankurou : Royalement.

Gaara : Parce qu'on sait que si tu oses lui faire du mal elle te le renverra au centuple toute seule comme une grande.

Temari : Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien.

Shikamaru :…

Temari : Au fait Kankurou, c'est vrai que tu sors avec Kiba ?

Kankurou/Kiba : QUOI ?!

Temari : On a croisés Naruto en arrivant, il a baragouiné un truc du genre « Félicitation pour Kiba et ton frère, ils vont très bien ensembles. » ou un truc du genre.

Kankurou : Et t'en a conclu que c'était moi ? Il aurait pu parler de Gaara.

Temari : Je t'en prie, Gaara n'a pas si mauvais goût.

Gaara : Assurément.

Kiba : Hey !

Kankurou : En tout cas c'est totalement faux, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu lui donner cette idée mais…

Hinata : La conversation tordue de tout à l'heure…

Kankurou : Hein ?

Gaara : C'est vrai que ça portait à confusion…

Kiba : Comment ça ?

Gaara : Tout à l'heure au bar, tu n'as pas manqué d'éloges envers Kankurou…

Kiba : Hein ? Mais non ! J'essayais juste de lui arranger le coup avec… heu…

Gaara : …

Hinata :…

Kankurou : … Ok la prochaine fois laisse-moi gérer ça tout seul, merci.

Gaara : Merde ! Du coup Naruto est persuadé que tu veux te faire mon frère !

Shino : Et c'est pour ça qu'il était dans cet état ? Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends, Kiba ?

Kiba, rougissant : Hein ?

Gaara : Comment ça ?

Kankurou : Kiba est dingue de Naruto.

Kiba : Mais tu vas arrêter de dire ça à tout le monde non ?!

Gaara : Mais Shino a raison, vas-y fonce !

Kiba : Mais…

Tout le monde : MAIS FONCE CRETIN!

_Chez Naruto…_

Naruto s'était emmitouflé dans sa couette et gémissait comme une âme en perdition, un gros pot de crème glacée déjà à moitié entamé sur les genoux. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Naruto, marmonnant : Ya personne.

On frappa encore un moment, puis il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

Naruto : Chuis pas là.

Kiba : Naruto ?

Naruto : Kiba ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kiba : Les autres m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu partir en courant…

Naruto : J'avais peut-être juste envie de courir.

Kiba : Il faut que tu arrêtes de regarder Forest Gump. C'est à cause de ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure ?

Naruto, ravalant ses larmes : Mais non, je suis très content pour toi et Kankurou.

Kiba, s'asseyant à côté de lui : Ecoute, c'est juste une énorme méprise, lui et moi on est juste amis, rien de plus. En fait quand tu nous as entendus j'essayais de le valoriser devant Hinata.

Naruto : Noooooooon ?

Kiba : Eh si.

Naruto : Et tu es venu chez moi juste pour me dire ça ?

Kiba : Pas seulement. Je suis aussi venu t'avouer quelque chose. (soupir) Alors voilà, il y a bien une personne qui me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Et, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je crois que je lui plais un peu, aussi. Elle a des cheveux blonds en bataille, les yeux les plus bleus que je n'ai jamais vus, un sourire qui ferait fondre un iceberg, une énergie sans limite, et en ce moment même elle est assise à côté de moi, à boulotter un litre de glace vanille-fraise.

Naruto :… Moi ?

Kiba : J'ai oublié de mentionner ton super sens de la déduction.

Naruto : …

Kiba : Naruto ? Si tu pouvais répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ça me rassurerait un peu, là…

Naruto : Menteur.

Kiba : Quoi ?

Naruto : Tout à l'heure tu as dit que j'avais des yeux de merlans frits !

Kiba : Raaaaah mais non ! Enfin, si, mais c'était juste pour te discréditer aux yeux d'Hinata, c'est tout !

Naruto :… Vraiment ?

Kiba : Mais oui !

Naruto : Donc je te plais ?

Kiba : C'est ce que j'ai dis.

Naruto : Wow… (se prenant la tête dans les mains) Quand je pense que j'ai attendu tant de temps pour te l'avouer alors que tout le monde me poussait à le faire, je me sens nul…

Kiba : En effet, tu peux.

Naruto : Oh arrête, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Gaara.

Kiba, riant : Désolé. Alors, est-ce que je peux prendre ta réaction pour une réponse favorable ?

Naruto, rayonnant : Bien sûr ! Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment ! Je t'aime, Kiba !

Naruto se pencha vers Kiba avec enthousiasme, rapprochant leurs lèvres. Mais Kiba eut un mouvement de recul.

Kiba : Heu… Par contre… A propos de ta maladie, là, je risque pas de la choper ?

Naruto resta un long moment à le fixer, perplexe, avant que la lumière ne se fasse. Ses dernières minutes l'avaient tellement remuées qu'il en avait complètement oublié le problème principal. Manifestement, Kiba n'était pas encore au courant de certains détails, et pas des moindre.

Naruto, très mal à l'aise : Bon écoute, à vrai dire, moi aussi j'ai un gros aveu à te faire…

Et s'en suivi l'explication tant redoutée, et la situation la plus pénible que Naruto n'ai jamais eue à endurer, en face d'un Kiba dont les yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure des révélations.


	12. L'heureux événement

Bien bien bien, nous y voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre ce cette histoire. Et dans un sens, il y aura un point positif au fait que j'ai tant tardé à me remettre sur cette fic, puisque que le fond est quelque peu d'actualité, dirons-nous. A part ça, je dois vous avertir que plus ça va, plus Neji devient vraiment OOC… Enfin, qui sait comment les gens peuvent réagir, dans certaines situations, hein ?

Je signale au passage que ce chapitre inclut un lemon.

**Chapitre 12 : L'heureux événement**

Gaara ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Naruto. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, silencieuse. Sans hésitation, Gaara se dirigea vers la chambre, considéra un instant la grosse bosse emmitouflée sous la couette, avant de retourner le lit tout entier.

Naruto : Aargh…

Gaara : T'es réveillé ?

Naruto : Comment je pourrais dormir encore après ça ?! C'est quoi cette manière de réveiller les gens ?!

Gaara : Demande à ma sœur. J'ai été désigné pour venir aux nouvelles. Je t'écoute.

Naruto : Occupez-vous de vos affaires.

Gaara : Mais c'est exactement ce qu'on fait. Rappelle-moi qui est le gars qui n'a pas cessé de chouiner pour qu'on lui vienne en aide ?

Naruto, marmonnant : Beuh ouais mais j'mff… Regh… Huffm…

Gaara : Je sais bien, mais…

Naruto : Fais pas semblant d'avoir compris c'que j'ai dit !

Gaara : D'accord, j'ai pas compris ce que tu as dis ! Mais fais un effort, aussi !

Naruto : … Bon, d'accord. Laisse-moi un moment pour récupérer et je te raconte.

_Au manoir du Hokage…_

Kotetsu : Tu sais, quand j'ai commencé ma carrière de shinobi, j'étais fringuant, plein de rêves…

Izumo : Je sais, j'étais déjà là.

Kotetsu : …Je pensais que j'allais passer une vie d'aventures trépidantes, pleines d'imprévus et de rebondissements…

Izumo : Continue, fais comme si j'étais intéressé.

Kotetsu : …Et voilà que je fais office de standardiste. Franchement, si on m'avait dit que je passerai mes journées cloîtrées dans un bureau…

Izumo : J'avoue que…

Kotetsu : Sérieusement ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour refourguer ma place à quelqu'un.

Izumo : En attendant, si tu pouvais continuer ton boulot avant que ça ne me retombe dessus ! Bonjour Uchiha, Hyuga, vous avez rendez-vous ?

Sasuke : Pas vraiment, mais Sakura m'a dit que Tsunade-sama était en ce moment en train d'effectuer des recherches sur le phénomène Naruto.

Neji : Il joue les durs, mais finalement, il s'inquiète pour son coéquipier, que voulez-vous.

Izumo : Bon, je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Kotetsu va vous conduire.

Kotetsu : Génial, ça va me faire mon sport de la semaine.

Izumo : …

_Dans le couloir…_

Kotetsu : Alors, les missions, les combats, toussa toussa, ça se passe bien ?

Neji : En toute honnêteté, si je pouvais passer un peu plus de temps en toute tranquillité, ça ne serait pas de refus.

Kotetsu : Tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi tu as voulu devenir ninja alors ?

Neji : En tant que membre du clan Hyuga, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mais maintenant que la Sôke s'est relâchée vis-à-vis des membres de la Bunke, j'avoue que je ne sais plus trop…

Kotetsu : Comme on dit, l'herbe est toujours plus verte dans le champ d'à côté hein ? Personnellement, je ne demande qu'à repartir en mission.

Sakura : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Salut Sakura. J'imagine que tu travailles aussi sur le problème de Naruto.

Sakura : Je soutiens les recherches de Tsunade-hime, oui. Vous pouvez venir, si vous voulez.

_Chez Naruto…_

Gaara : Donc il est parti comme ça ?

Naruto : Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire.

Gaara : Tu m'étonnes.

Naruto : Comment ça ?

Gaara : Honnêtement, il y a peu de chances qu'il revienne. Premièrement, tu l'as pris en traître. Tu as couché avec lui sans que lui-même ne sache qu'il s'agissait de toi. Deuxièmement, sérieusement, il y a un temps pour tout, en particulier celui de s'occuper d'un enfant, et le tien, comme celui de Kiba, n'est pas venu. Clairement. Je ne parle pas de ton histoire d'amour Naruto. Tu n'es pas encore près à fonder un foyer.

Naruto : Mais je ne peux quand même pas l'abandonner, on en a déjà discuté ! Tu as une autre solution ?

Gaara : Pour le moment, tu n'as qu'à attendre le retour de Kiba.

_Au manoir du Hokage…_

Tsunade : Le fait est que pour le moment, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre la façon dont cet accident est arrivé.

Sasuke : Il vous faut un dessin ?

Tsunade : Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une métamorphose est une forme de genjutsu. Peu importe la façon dont on s'en sert, un homme de devrait pas être apte à procréer. Cependant l'origine du problème semble venir de Kyubi. Etant donné que son chakra amplifie celui de Naruto, il a inconsciemment produit des hormones féminines via la technique de Naruto, qui ont influé sur son métabolisme.

Neji : Vous voulez dire que tout cela est dû à Kyubi ?

Tsunade : Exactement.

Neji : Donc, même en perfectionnant cette technique, il serait impossible de reproduire le même phénomène ?

Tsunade : Impossible, oui. Tout cela est entièrement dû à la présence du démon.

Neji : …

Sakura : En ce qui concerne l'accouchement, comment cela va-t-il se passer ?

TSunade : Le mieux serait de procéder à un accouchement par voie basse, auquel cas Naruto sera obligé de maintenir sa forme féminine tout le long de l'épreuve. Sinon on opérera par césarienne. Dans les deux cas, Naruto devrait pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop d'encombres.

Sasuke : Merci Hokage-sama. Nous allons y aller.

_Une fois dehors…_

Sasuke : Bon, pas de problèmes, à priori.

Neji : …

Sasuke : Neji ?

Neji :…

Sasuke : Ecoute, j'ai pas envie de jouer les rabat-joies, mais si je commence à parler plus que toi, je vais finir par perdre en crédibilité.

Neji : Tu l'as entendue comme moi…

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Neji : Tout ça, c'était dû à Kyubi… On ne pourra jamais faire la même chose…

Sasuke : Hum…

Neji : Ca doit te rassurer, non ? La question ne se pose plus pour nous deux.

Sasuke : Neji…

Neji : Laisse. Ca va. Tout va bien.

_Maison Inuzuka…_

Tsume : Oh, salut Kankuro, je pensais que tu aurais passé la nuit ici.

Kankuro : J'ai perdu Kiba dans la soirée, et d'après ce que j'ai appris, je me suis dit qu'il aurait besoin de sa soirée.

Tsume : A vrai dire, il est rentré en trombe hier soir et est resté cloîtré dans sa chambre. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Kankuro : Disons que j'aimerais autant en discuter avec lui avant tout.

Tsume : Je comprends. Vas-y, essaye de le débusquer, il n'a pas voulu bouger de sa chambre depuis qu'il est rentré. J'ai des fumigènes, si tu veux.

Kankuro : Merci Tsume, j'y penserai si besoin.

Kankuro escalada les marches quatre par quatre et hésita un moment devant la porte de Kiba avant de se décider.

Kankuro : Kiba ?

Kiba : Où tu étais ?

Kankuro : Si tu veux mon humble avis, la vraie question serait plutôt « Où TU étais ? ». Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Kiba : J'étais chez Naruto…

Kankuro : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Kiba : J'avoue que j'aurai du mal à le dire moi-même.

Kankuro : Ca ne m'a pas l'air bien compliqué. Vous êtes ensembles oui ou non ?

Kiba : Disons que je lui plaisais depuis un moment aussi.

Kankuro : Ouais ! Eh bah que demande le peuple ?

Kiba : Disons aussi qu'il a utilisé sa technique de métamorphose pour jouer avec moi, mais disons encore que suite à un imprévu non négligeable il est en ce moment même enceint de moi…

Kankuro : … Moins ouais…

Kiba : J'avoue que j'aime Naruto de tout mon cœur… Mais tout ça va si loin… Je ne pense pas, tout simplement, être prêt à m'embarquer dans un truc pareil… C'est un peu trop dingue pour moi… Enfin, il s'est moqué de moi non ?

Kankuro : Peut-être que tu devrais voir les choses sous un autre angle. Tu es réputé pour être un coureur de jupons, il a simplement saisi sa seule chance pour t'avoir pour lui au moins une fois… Et le destin a fait en sorte de vous troller tout les deux, indépendamment de votre volonté.

Kiba : … Admettons, on peut voir ça comme ça. Mais ça n'arrange pas la situation.

Kankuro : Tu m'as prit pour un grand sage ? J'ai pas réponse à tout, vieux. Va falloir que vous en causiez tout les deux.

Kiba : Ouais, j'imagine, et vu que c'est moi qui suis parti en courant, ça va être à moi de faire le premier pas… T'as pas une idée ?

Kankuro : Bah, tu pourrais commencer par lui dire que tu regrettes de t'être enfui comme un crabe devant un pot de mayonnaise…

Kiba : Humpf, si tu pouvais avoir une formule un peu moins misérable…

Kankuro : Eh bien tu peux lui dire que t'es désolé, que t'as été con…

Kiba : Ouais mais là c'est comme avouer que je suis con.

Kankuro : Bon, alors, il est possible que j'eusse été con…

Kiba : Nan mais ça revient au même, c'est comme si je lui balançais que j'étais con.

Kankuro, agacé : Ok, ou alors « Tu sais des fois il arrive que les gens puissent donner l'impression d'être con…

Kiba : Mais…

Kankuro : …Si c'eût été mon cas, je pourrais envisager d'esquisser un regret…

Kiba : Non, c'est toujours pareil, là…

Kankuro, perdant patience : Très bien, très bien ! Alors que dirais-tu de « Kurenai vient de repeindre sa porte d'entrée » ?

Kiba : Ah bah tu vois là on se rapproche de l'idée !

Kankuro : … Tu sais, dans une relation, il faut apprendre à faire des concessions.

Kiba : Voyez qui parle !

Kankuro : Moi ? J'ai passé toute mon enfance avec un réceptacle de démon émotionnellement instable et une féministe confirmée périodiquement névrosée. Ma vie entière est basée sur des concessions.

Kiba : Un point pour toi. (soupir) J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il faudra bien que je prenne ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, concernant le bébé.

Kankuro : Chaque chose en son temps. Naruto doit être dévasté en ce moment. Je suppose que mon frère est encore avec lui.

Kiba : Il est plutôt sympa, dans le fond.

Kankuro, gêné : Je sais pas trop. Ce n'est pas que Gaara ne connaisse pas le sens du mot tact, c'est juste qu'il ne le comprend pas. Bref, ça ne serait peut-être pas plus mal que je t'accompagne, histoire de canaliser la bête.

Kiba : J'imagine que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Bon, je me prépare mentalement et on y va. (Souffle) Pendant ce temps-là, je peux savoir où tu as passé la nuit, toi ? Tu aurais pu revenir ici, tu sais.

Kankuro, tout fier : J'étais chez les Hyuga !

Kiba : QUOI ?!

Kankuro : Oh relax, j'ai proposé à Hinata de la raccompagner, et son père m'a gracieusement proposé de m'héberger. Dans une chambre d'invité, bien entendu.

Kiba : Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as passé ta soirée à te débrouiller pour te mettre le paternel dans la poche.

Kankuro : Et crois-moi, il a l'air de bien m'apprécier. Etre fils et frère de Kazekage, ça aide.

Kiba : Sans compter le fait que ta mauvaise réputation n'a pas encore trop dépassé la frontière…

Kankuro : Oui, aussi. Bon, t'as assez gagné de temps, mon grand. On y va.

_Chez Naruto…_

Gaara, ouvrant la porte : C'est pas trop tôt.  
Kankuro : Désolé, j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Gaara : Bon, on les menotte l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient mis d'accord ?

Kankuro : … Non, ils sont grands, ils devraient s'en sortir.

Kiba : Pourquoi t'as réfléchi avant de répondre ?!

Gaara : Bref, Naruto est dans le salon.

Kiba : Merci.

Kiba se dirigea vers le salon à la vitesse d'un paresseux chassant l'escargot sauvage. Naruto était bien là et le fixait, les genoux repliés sur le canapé, immobile, parfaite imitation du caillou à l'affût d'une proie.

Kankuro : Bon les enfants, on vous laisse tous les deux un moment, pas de bêtises hein !

Gaara, sortant avec lui : De quelles bêtises tu parles ? Toutes les conneries, même les plus improbables, ils les ont déjà faites.

La porte se referma. Il y eut un court silence, suivit d'un silence plus rapide encore.

Kiba, avec un sourire : Sur ce coup là, il n'a pas tord.

Naruto, lui rendant un sourire timide : Faut avouer qu'on a fait fort.

Kiba, désignant la place libre sur le sofa : Je peux ?

Naruto : Bien sûr.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Naruto, gigotant inconfortablement : Je te dois des excuses.

Kiba : Je t'écoute.

Naruto soupira : Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Evidemment, jamais je ne me serai douté que je me retrouverai dans cette… situation, mais même tout ça mis à part, j'ai profité de toi, d'une certaine manière. Le fait est que jamais je n'aurai imaginé avoir ne serait-ce que la moindre chance avec toi, et, sur le coup, ça m'avait paru être une bonne idée…

Kiba éclata de rire : Je peux difficilement te blâmer pour ça, combien de fois ma mère et Kurenai-sensei m'ont supplié d'arrêter d'agir sur des coups de tête ! (Il reprit son sérieux) Je dois reconnaître que j'ai ressenti une certaine colère envers toi au départ, mais en y réfléchissant, je me suis regardé, moi qui couchait avec n'importe qui histoire de refouler mes sentiments… Je ne suis vraiment pas mieux. Et je te dois aussi des excuses pour m'être enfui comme un voleur hier soir.

Naruto secoua la tête : Tu rigoles ? Ca aurait effrayé n'importe qui. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai absolument aucune intention de te faire porter un fardeau qui n'est pas le tien. Je suis seul responsable de cette histoire.

Kiba : Donc tu comptes bien le garder.

Naruto : Quelle solution proposes-tu ? Avorter ? Trop tard, le fœtus est trop lié au pouvoir de Kyubi. Et je ne supporterai pas l'idée de l'abandonner. En ce qui me concerne, je peux m'estimer heureux d'avoir eu le soutien d'Iruka-sensei, mais lui ? Et je ne sais même pas de quoi ce bébé, baigné dans le chakra de Kyubi, sera capable.

Kiba : Je comprends. Mais comprends aussi que je me sentirai incapable de te laisser endosser cette responsabilité tout seul. (Il sourit) Ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi.

Naruto : Mais…

Kiba : Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu as ressassé tout ça depuis suffisamment longtemps tout seul dans ton coin. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on s'accorde un peu de temps, tranquillement, tout les deux ?

Naruto : Mais je…

Kiba : Approche.

Kiba passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto, l'invitant à se rapprocher. Naruto se blottit contre son torse, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux, incertain. Kiba attrapa son menton avec délicatesse, et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, d'un baiser qui n'avait ni passion, ni lascivité, ni désespoir. Juste une douceur et une sincérité pure, presque innocente. Après quelques temps, Kiba recula pour poser son front contre celui du blond, sans le quitter des yeux une seconde.

Kiba : Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Naruto. (Il posa sa main sur le ventre gonflé de vie) Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Je te le promets.

Naruto la fixa un long moment, puis sourit de nouveau. Son visage s'illumina enfin, d'un éclat de pur bonheur et d'apaisement, comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le grincement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée ne se fasse entendre.

Gaara, d'un air absolument neutre : Regardez-moi ça si c'est pas mignon.

Kankuro : On arrive trop tôt peut-être ? C'est qu'on a croisé ces messieurs dans la rue qui semblaient attendre de vos nouvelles.

Sasuke : On dirait que le duo d'abrutis s'est enfin trouvé. C'est bien.

Naruto : Ravi de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour nous.

Neji, s'approchant de Naruto : Salut Naruto. Dis-moi, je… je peux ?

Neji désigna le ventre de Naruto d'un air presque timide.

Naurto : Oh heu… Je t'en prie…

Neji s'agenouilla et posa avec douceur sa main sur le ventre du blond, puis ferma les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Neji : C'est tellement incroyable…

Kankuro : Alors ? Vous avez décidé de la suite des événements ?

Kiba : On va le garder.

Sasuke : … Okay, version officielle maintenant ?

Kankuro : J'avoue, elle est nulle cette blague.

Gaara : Oh si, elle est plutôt drôle.

Naruto : Mais enfin ! Vous avez une meilleure solution ?!

Sasuke : …

Kankuro : …

Neji, jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui : …

Gaara : Et si Neji et Sasuke s'en occupaient ?

Tous : QUOI ?!

Gaara : Neji est plus âgé que vous, et si j'ai bien tout compris, il est plus que prêt à commencer à fonder une famille. Sasuke est quelqu'un de responsable, qui a plus d'une fois su démontrer son sens de l'autorité. De plus, confier cet enfant à des personnes proches de vous, que vous savez de confiance qui plus est, sera un poids de moins pour vous. Quel intérêt de vouloir à tout prix prendre en charge un enfant pour lequel vous n'êtes pas prêts lorsque deux autres qui n'attendent que ça ne seront jamais capables de procréer ensemble ?

Neji, tournant la tête vers Sasuke : Mais…

Sasuke : Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

Neji, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles : Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Sasuke : Sincèrement ? Je crois bien que oui. Evidemment, je ne pensais pas qu'une telle possibilité se présenterait si tôt. (Il se rapprocha de Neji) Mais j'ai la conviction que tu feras un père formidable. C'est bien simple, c'est déjà encré en toi. Et… (Il tourna son regard vers Naruto) Il n'y a rien qui m'honorerait davantage que de prendre soin de l'enfant de mon meilleur ami. Quelle que soit ta décision, votre décision, il fera de toute façon partie intégrante de ma vie.

Gaara : Et, après tout, nous vivons dans un monde civilisé n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si l'adoption d'un couple homosexuel avait quelque chose de choquant.

Naruto : Oui, bien sûr…

Sasuke : Avant tout, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'en pense Naruto. Et Kiba. Ils sont les premiers concernés à propos de tout ça et il est absolument hors de question de leur retirer un enfant qu'ils désirent.

Gaara : Roh, je t'en prie, j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ces deux zouaves seraient les pires pères au monde…

Kankuro : Nan, faut avouer que le nôtre a déjà fait fort dans cette catégorie.

Gaara : Mais quand même, si on leur laisse un gosse entre les pattes, je n'ose pas imaginer la panade.

Naruto se tourna vers Kiba : Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Kiba : Ca pourrait être une solution. Mais il est hors de question que je te force à faire quoi que ce soit dont tu n'es pas sûr.

Naruto : Eh bien… Si j'avais ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute sur le fait que mon bébé puisse risquer quelque chose, je le garderai sans la moindre hésitation, quoi que vous disiez, et je ferai tout mon possible pour lui offrir la meilleure vie qui soit. Mais. (Il se retourna vers Neji et posa une main par-dessus la sienne) Quand je te regarde, je ne pourrais pas douter une seconde de ta sincérité. Je sais que tu ne feras pas ce choix par défaut, juste pour proposer une alternative. Et je connais Sasuke depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'accepte pas cette idée par simple coup de tête. Je suis convaincu que vous ferez des parents merveilleux. Et je… Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Neji venait littéralement de se jeter sur lui et le serrait à l'en étouffer. Incapable de parler de manière cohérente, il se contentait de murmurer une série de « merci » inlassablement, le front posé contre son épaule. Lorsqu'il reprit suffisamment de contenance pour se redresser, Sasuke fut définitivement convaincu, à la vue de ses yeux brillant de bonheur, qu'il avait prit la bonne décision.

Gaara se racla la gorge bruyamment.

Kiba : Quoi ?

Gaara : Oh, je ne sais pas, je me demandais qui on pouvait remercier pour avoir proposé cette solution si évidente mais que personne n'osait avancer. Hum, voyons voir…

Sasuke : D'accord, d'accord. Merci, Kazekage-sama.

Naruto : Nous ne savons pas ce que nous aurions fait sans vous.

Neji : Vous êtes une bénédiction.

Kiba : Que ferions-nous, pauvres mortels, sans votre suprématie ?

Gaara : Voyons voyons, vous heurtez ma modestie.

Kankuro : Ceci dit, je ne voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance, mais je vous conseillerais quand même d'en référer au Hokage. Une adoption, ça ne s'arrange pas d'un claquement de doigts.

Gaara : Oui, aussi. Bref, vu que nos tourtereaux vont certainement vouloir profiter de cette merveilleuse nuit pour roucouler en paix, je me vois obligé de quitter les lieux.

Kankuro : Tu as une idée ?

Gaara : J'irai bien faire un tour chez le clan Nara.

Kankuro : Pour une simple visite de courtoisie, j'imagine.

Gaara : Assurément. N'y vois là aucune sournoise intention d'aller faire chier notre chère sœur et sa poule.

Kankuro, avec un sourire mesquin : Je t'accompagne.

Les deux s'en allèrent.

Naruto : Pauvre Shikamaru.

Sasuke : Malin comme il est, il aurait pu peser le pour et le contre pour longtemps avant de sortir avec la sœur de ces deux cinglés.

Kiba : A moins que la demoiselle ait de sacrés arguments en sa faveur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Neji : Kiba, même le bébé a dû comprendre ce que tu veux dire. Enfin, je suppose que nous allons devoir y aller aussi, même si j'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps (Lui et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers la sortie) Et pas de cochonneries ! Le bébé vous écoute !

Ils sortirent à leur tour.

Kiba : Peuh, comme si eux-mêmes n'allaient pas s'en donner à cœur joie ce soir pour fêter ça !

Naruto sourit, puis jeta un regard inquiet vers Kiba : Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Kiba : De quoi

Naruto : Abandonner le bébé.

Kiba : Abandonner ? Tu viens juste de lui offrir le meilleur avenir qu'il aurait pu espérer. Honnêtement, je suis rassuré. Je ne t'aurai pas laissé gérer ça tout seul, crois-le, mai de là à dire que j'en étais ravi… Bref, les choses s'arrangent, même si cet enfant ne sera plus le nôtre, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous ne partirons pas de sa vie de sitôt. Enfin, maintenant qu'on est tous les deux…

Kiba approcha son visage de Naruto, qui franchit le peu de distance qui demeurait entre leurs lèvres avec entrain. Kiba passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Naruto, et celui-ci se blottit contre lui, les bras enlaçant son cou, ses doigts explorant ses cheveux. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus pressant, plus passionné. Naruto ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsque des mains baladeuses s'aventurèrent sous son caleçon. Soudainement, Kiba se leva et recula de quelques pas, l'air embarrassé.

Naruto se redressa, inquiet : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kiba lui lança un regard honteux : Désolé, c'est à cause de ce qu'à dit Neji, je… (Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque, puis pointa un doigt accusateur sur le ventre rebondi) Je suis sûr qu'il nous regarde ! Je ne peux pas faire ça devant lui !

Naruto resta perplexe un moment, puis éclata de rire : Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Bon, je suppose qu'on va devoir prendre notre mal en patience…

Kiba : Grumpf.

_Au manoir du Hokage, le lendemain…_

Tsunade considéra silencieusement les quatre shinobis d'un œil incertain.

Tsunade : Hum… Vous devez reconnaître que ce n'est pas une méthode des plus catholiques…

Kiba : Mouais, enfin faut dire aussi que cette situation n'a rien de catholique depuis le début.

Sasuke : Et que de toutes manières, il n'y a pas de catholiques à Konoha…

Tsunade : Vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas si je peux accepter ça, vous êtes bien jeunes pour adopter…

Sasuke : Et Kiba et Naruto, en plus d'être aussi jeunes que nous, sont totalement irresponsables.

Naruto :Eh !

Kiba : Et je vous signale que mes parents ont eu ma sœur très jeune, et ils s'en sont très bien sortis !

Neji : … Mauvais exemple.

Tsunade : Et qu'en est-il de votre temps libre ? Ce n'est pas évident de s'occuper d'un enfant lorsque les deux parents sont constamment en mission. Je ne suis pas contre vous accorder des congés au démarrage, mais ensuite ?

Neji : Eh bien…

Kotetsu, jusque là occupé dans un coin de la salle, se rapprocha : Heu… Si vous permettez, Hokage-sama, je serais on ne peut plus ravi de céder ma place à l'administration.

Tsunade arqua un sourcil : Vraiment ?

Kotetsu : Sauf votre respect, je savais que lorsque j'avais signé pour devenir shinobi, c'était pour en baver, mais j'espérais que ce serait d'une manière un peu plus motivante.

Tsunade : Et Izumo ? Il ne risque pas de t'en vouloir, de partir comme ça ?

Izumo, depuis le couloir : Non ! Prenez-le ! Je ne support plus ses gémissements !

Kotetsu : C'est pas ce qu'il disait tout à l'heure…

Izumo : Tu m'as très bien compris !

Neji : En ce qui me concerne, un travail auprès de vous me conviendrait parfaitement. Et ça me laisserait également plus de temps pour prendre soin de ma famille.

Tsunade : Je suppose qu'engager quelqu'un de plus responsable que Kotetsu à ce poste ne serait pas du luxe.

Kotetsu : Ca veut dire que je repars en mission ?

Tsunade : Vous tiendrez encore un peu compagnie à Izumo et Neji le temps que celui-ci soit parfaitement formé à son poste. Plus vite vous l'aurez accoutumé à ses nouvelles fonctions, plus vite vous serez disponible pour le terrain, évidemment.

Kotetsu : Génial ! On commence quand ?

Tsunade se tourna vers Neji : Vous êtes sûr de votre choix ?

Neji : On ne peut plus.

Tsunade : Alors vous commencerez dès demain matin, à 7h. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Neji : C'est entendu. Mais… Est-ce que je dois en conclure que vous acceptez notre requête ?

Tsunade : Etant donné que je ne vois plus aucune raison de refuser et que vous ne semblez pas avoir l'intention de changer d'avis, tous autant que vous êtes, pourquoi essaierais-je de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

Neji eut toutes les peines du monde pour garder son aplomb coutumier.

Sasuke : Merci, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade : On va régler quelques sujets d'ordre administratifs et je vous laisserai filer.

_Une fois à l'extérieur…_

Kankuro : Alors ?

Kiba : Alors tout est bon !

Kankuro : Sérieux ?

Sasuke : Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit aussi simple.

Gaara : Estimez-vous heureux, paraît que dans certains endroits ils vous font mariner des mois ne serait-ce que pour obtenir une connexion internet…

Naruto : Hein ?

Gaara : Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Bon, sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai à faire dans mon pays.

Naruto : Oh… Tu reviendras pour la naissance ?

Gaara : Bien sûr, je ne manquerais pour rien au monde le spectacle d'une petite créature sanguinolente et hurlante se dépêtrant de tes entrailles pulsantes exposées à l'air libre. Qui ne le voudrait pas ?

Naruto : Heu…

Gaara : Je serai de retour dans quelques semaines avec Kankuro.

Kankuro : Oui, je ne rate jamais une occasion qui puisse me faire rendre mon déjeuner.

Kiba : …

Neji : Temari ne rentre pas avec vous ?

Gaara : Non, apparemment elle nous en veut.

Kankuro : Allez savoir pourquoi.

Gaara : Bref, à la prochaine.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent paisiblement, Kiba filait un coup de main aux futurs parents pour la préparation de la chambre, Neji s'habituait rapidement à son nouveau poste, et passait la majorité de son temps libre à materner Naruto. Temari élaborait des plans pour exterminer ses frères, et Kankuro élaborait des plans pour conquérir Hinata. Quant à Gaara, il se complaisait à regarder sans vergogne ses adoratrices se battre à mort pour savoir qui aurait ses faveurs. Puis, un beau jour...

_Chez Naruto…_

Gaara, entrant sans attendre qu'on lui ouvre : Bonjour vous deux, désolé, on a failli arriver en retard. Mais je vois que ça n'a pas encore commencé.

Kiba : De quoi ?

Gaara : Eh bah, l'accouchement bien sûr. C'est pour aujourd'hui.

Naruto : Heu, non, je ne pense pas…

Gaara : Sous-entends-tu que je me serai trompé ?

Naruto : Non, bien sûr que non, mais…

Gaara : Alors tu vois. Bon aller, dépêche-toi de le faire sortir, qu'on voit sa tête, à ce bonhomme.

Kiba : Gaara, un accouchement, ça ne se commande pas comme ça…

Gaara : Tu mets en doute mon autorité ? (se rapproche du ventre de Naruto) Eh oh là-dedans ! Il va être temps de se bouger mon petit, sors de là tout de suite !

Naruto : …

Kiba : …

Kankuro : …

Gaara : …

Kiba : …Tu t'attendais à quoi, sérieusement ?

Naruto : ATTENDS ! IL BOUGE !

Kiba : Hein ?

Naruto : Mon ventre vient de se contracter! Argh… Ca fait un mal de chien…

Kankuro : C'est pas le moment où il est sensé perdre les eaux, ou un truc du genre ?

Gaara : Pour perdre les eaux, il faudrait déjà qu'il soit doté d'un entrejambe adapté…

Naruto : MERCI ! VOUS M'AIDEZ BEAUCOUP !

Kiba : Bon ! Pas de panique ! Gaara, aide-moi à emmener Naruto à l'hôpital au plus vite ! Kanku, va chercher Tsunade, Sasuke et Neji !

Gaara : Et peut-être Sakura aussi.

Kiba : On est partis !

_A l'hôpital…_

Tsunade : Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas. Messieurs, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas rester dans mes pattes. Vous risqueriez de stresser Naruto.

Neji : J'aimerais rester auprès de lui, si ça ne le dérange pas.

Sasuke : Moi aussi.

Naruto : Ca ne m'ennuie pas. Kiba, tu peux sortir, si tu veux.

Kiba : Mais…

Tsunade : Il n'a pas tord, tu es tout vert.

Sasuke : Je ne donne pas 3 minutes avant que tu ne tournes de l'œil.

Kiba, intérieurement soulagé : Bon, bon…

La salle d'accouchement fut vidée, à l'exception de Sasuke, Neji, Tsunade et Sakura.

Tsunade : Bien, Naruto, est-ce que tu te sens capable de te transformer ?

Naruto : Je… Je crois…

Tsunade : Parfait. Sakura va diffuser son chakra dans ton corps afin de te relaxer et atténuer la douleur. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que ça reste une partie de rigolade. Sakura ne commencera que lorsque que tu te seras métamorphosé et stabilisé, pour pouvoir ajuster correctement son énergie à la tienne. Alors on n'attend que ton signal.

Naruto, tremblant, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et activer sa technique. La jeune fille blonde apparut à la place du jeune homme, criant de douleur. Sakura posa immédiatement ses mains sur le ventre de Naruto, qui commença à se calmer un peu.

Naruto : Arh… Ca fait trop mal…  
Tsunade : Courage, Naruto, tu vas y arriver...

_En salle d'attente…_

Kiba, faisant les cent pas : Vous avez entendu ce cri ? Mais pourquoi ce bébé torture mon pauvre Naruto ?

Gaara : Je suis déçu. Moi qui ai fait tout ce chemin pour atterrir en salle d'attente… Au fait, ils ont décidé du nom qu'ils allaient lui donner ?

Kiba : Je ne sais pas. On ne sait même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille, donc…

Gaara : C'est peut-être ni l-un ni l'autre…

Kankuro : Gaara…

Gaara : Mais c'est vrai, ce marmot a passé tout son temps enveloppé dans le chakra de Kyubi…

Kiba : …

Kankuro : … En tout cas, tout à l'heure j'ai entendu Neji proposer à Sasuke de vous laisser, à toi et Naruto, le choix du nom…

Kiba, flatté : Sérieux ?

Gaara, consterné : Sérieux ?

Kankuro : Mouais, Sasuke n'avait pas non plus l'air convaincu… Enfin, on verra…

_Dans la salle d'accouchement…_

Naruto : AAAAAH ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! FAITES SORTIR CETTE CHOSE DE MON CORPS !

Tsunade : Encore un dernier effort ! Il est presque sorti !

Naruto : RAAAHH ! LAISSEZ-MOI MOURIR EN PAIX !

Tsunade : Encore un dernier effort… Ca y est !

Tsunade flanqua une légère tape sur les fesses du nouveau-né, qui pleura à s'en décrocher les poumons : Félicitation, c'est un petit garçon en pleine forme.

Elle tendit le bébé à Sakura qui se hâta d'aller le laver.

Naruto : Oh merci mon Dieu, je peux enfin respirer.

Tsunade : Respire pendant que tu en as encore le temps, le deuxième ne va pas tarder à se pointer.

Naruto : Hein ?

Neji : Pardon ?

Sasuke : Plaît-il ?

Tsunade : Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Dites-vous que ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Sasuke : Attendez une seconde, nous n'en avait commandé qu'un !

Tsunade : Oh je suis désolée, vous voulez que je lui dise de retourner gentiment d'où il vient ?

Naruto : Eeeh ?!

Sasuke : Eh bien, je vous en serais fort reconnaiss…

Neji attrapa Sasuke dans un coin : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke : J'essaie de nous sauver la vie !

Neji : Tu paniques ?

Sasuke : Exactement ! Et je serais rassuré de te voir paniquer un peu plus !

Neji : Ecoute ! On s'est mis d'accord pour fonder une famille ! Et ceci sera peut-être notre unique chance ! Tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche qu'une équipe de foot entière sorte de ce ventre ! Je ramènerai ces bébés à la maison quoi qu'il advienne !

Sasuke resta interdit un instant, puis sourit : Bon, je crois qu'il ne nous restera plus qu'à réaménager la chambre d'enfant.

_Dans la salle d'attente…_

Sasuke, entrouvrant la porte : Ca y est ! Le premier est né !

Kiba : ENFIN !

Kankuro : Comment il est ?

Sasuke : Tout sale. (Referme la porte)

Kiba : …

Gaara : …

Kankuro : …

Kiba : Comment ça, le premier ?

_Dans la salle d'accouchement…_

Naruto : Je… Je crois que je ne vais pas y arriver…

Tsunade : Encore un effort ! C'est presque fini !

Naruto : C'est ça ! Et après vous allez me sortir qu'il y en a encore un autre !

Sakura passa une main sur le ventre de Naruto : Non, je pense que ce sera tout, rassure-toi.

Tsunade : Je te demande juste de tenir encore un peu, ça ne sera pas long.

_Un peu de temps et quelques hurlements plus tard…_

Tsunade sortit de la salle, fatiguée, mais souriante : Ca y est, c'est fini. Tout s'est bien déroulé. Vous pouvez entrer, si vous voulez.

Kiba, s'approchant de Naruto : Comment tu te sens ?

Naruto, ayant reprit sa forme d'origine : Maman les p'tits bateaux qui vont sur l'eau ont-ils des…

Sakura : Il est un peu fatigué pour le moment, mais avec un peu de repos, ça ira mieux.

Kankuro : Alors ? Montrez-nous les deux monstres !

Neji se rapprocha, dévoilant la petite forme blottie dans ses bras : Voilà l'aîné.

Gaara : Il a pas un poil sur le caillou, ce gnome.

Neji, agacé : Laisse-lui donc un peu de temps !

Kankuro : Il a des marques comme celles de Naruto, par contre.

Sasuke s'avança à son tour : Et voilà la cadette.

Gaara : Ah, c'est elle qui a piqué les cheveux du grand frère. J'espère que son système pileux ne sera développé que sur sa tête, ou elle vous coûtera cher en esthéticienne dans quelques années…

Neji : Mais tu vas arrêter de te foutre de la gueule de mes bébés, oui ?!

Gaara : D'accord, d'accord. Je dois avouer qu'ils sont plutôt mignons.

Kankuro : C'est bien vrai. Vous avez fais du bon boulot, toi et Naruto, Kiba.

Kiba, fier comme un paon : A quoi vous vous attendiez, avec deux beaux gosses comme nous !

Kankuro : Et donc ? Comment ils s'appellent ?

Neji : On a décidé d'attendre que Naruto se soit un peu reposé, pour en discuter.

Gaara : Vous voulez vraiment lui demander son avis ? Bon, après tout, si vous voulez que vos gamins s'appellent Ramen et Pousse de Soja, c'est votre choix.

Sasuke : On a pas dit qu'on accepterait le premier mot qui lui passera pas la tête non plus !

Gaara : Bon bon, on verra.

_Le lendemain…_

Naruto se réveilla, vaseux, se demandant bien où il pouvait se trouver. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Alors qu'il commençait à remuer, quelque chose se redressa à côté du lit. Le visage ensommeillé de Kiba apparut dans son champ de vision.

Kiba : Ah, tu es enfin réveillé…

Naruto : Tu es resté là tout le temps ?

Kiba : Bah, je n'avais pas envie de te laisser. Déjà que je me suis défilé au moment de l'accouchement…

Naruto : Crois-moi, tu as bien fais. Je doute que mon sex-appeal n'ai pas dégringolé en chute libre.

Kiba : Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es le mec le plus sexy que je connaisse… (Il sourit) Moi mis à part peut-être. Tu te sens mieux ?

Naruto : Encore un peu dans le cirage, mais ça va. J'imagine que je le dois à Sakura et à la vieille Tsunade.

Kiba : Je suis rassuré. Si tu veux, je peux appeler Neji et Sasuke, ils ont passé la nuit à la nurserie, on leur a accordé une chambre disponible.

Naruto : Pas tout de suite, laisse-moi juste me réveiller tranquillement, juste avec toi.

Kiba : Pas de problème. Tu peux t'allonger sur le ventre ?

Naruto : Heu, oui, pourquoi ?

Kiba, lui volant un baiser : Je crois qu'après toutes ces émotions, tu as bien mérité un petit massage made in Kiba !

Naruto : Tu sais masser, toi ?

Kiba : Selon Akamaru, je suis un Dieu du massage !

Naruto : Ah… Si c'est Akamaru qui le dit…

Kiba : Installe-toi, je reviens vite.

Naruto roula sur le ventre et croisa les bras sous sa tête. Kiba revint quelques secondes plus tard, un flacon dans les mains, et s'installa à califourchon sur le blond.

Kiba, débouchant la petite bouteille et s'enduisant les mains du liquide épais : L'avantage d'être dans un hôpital, c'est qu'on y trouve tout ce qu'il faut !

Il appliqua également un peu du contenu du flacon sur le dos de son amant, qui frissonna. Puis il posa ses deux mains à plat au niveau de ses omoplates et entreprit d'étaler la lotion sur toute la surface de sa peau. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à sa nuque, massant longuement son cou et ses épaules. Naruto poussa un grognement de satisfaction.

Kiba : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Naruto : C'est merveilleux. Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

Kiba ne réprima même pas un sourire de satisfaction. Il descendit progressivement le long de la colonne vertébrale, sans négliger la moindre parcelle de peau qui lui était permis d'atteindre. Il se laissa lui-même envahir par le parfum relaxant de la lotion.

Naruto : Aah.. Tu es le meilleur, Kiba.

Kiba continua son massage pendant près d'une heure, sans se lasser. Mais les gémissements de Naruto, de plus en plus significatifs, commencèrent à faire germer certaines idées dans son cerveau. Il commença par secouer la tête, se sommant de se concentrer dans sa tâche. Peine perdue. Les geignements de Naruto l'excitaient de plus en plus. Il baissa les yeux pour constater son érection plus que réveillée. Calé comme il l'était sur les fesses du blond, il se demanda comment celui-ci faisait pour ne pas l'avoir sentie. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se pencha jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Kiba : Dis-moi, Naruto… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu te sentirais assez en forme pour… Faire autre chose ?

Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux, frissonnant en entendant la voix anormalement rauque du brun.

Naruto : Heu… Je crois que oui, pourquoi ?

Kiba : Parce que je crois que tes gémissements vont finir par me rendre fou… Et que si je continue je risque de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler…

Naruto rougit furieusement, et ses simples paroles lui provoquèrent de puissantes vagues de chaleurs dans son bas-ventre.

Naruto : Je… Je crois que ça ira.

Kiba sourit, et mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille du blond : Très bien… Mais avant, laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé. J'ai envie de faire durer ton plaisir jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes de t'achever.

Il retourna délicatement Naruto sur le dos, et versa encore un peu de lotion sur son estomac. Celui-ci, malgré quelques légères traces d'étirement, avait parfaitement repris sa forme initiale. _Tsunade-sama a vraiment fait du bon travail_, pensa t'il. Il reprit son activité, passant avec délice ses mains sur le torse et les hanches de son amant. Il vit les joues du garçon s'enflammer lorsque ses yeux se baissèrent sur l'érection plus qu'évidente de son masseur, qui ne manqua pas d'en rajouter en frottant langoureusement son entrejambe contre la sienne. Naruto laissa échapper un autre gémissement en sentant son propre sexe se redresser à ce contact.

Au bout d'un moment, les caresses cessèrent. Naruto releva la tête pour voir Kiba jouer avec l'élastique de son pantalon d'hôpital.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que…

Kiba : Désolé, mais le blanc ne te va pas très bien, mon cher. Laisse-moi faire. Aujourd'hui, tu te contente de profiter.

Naruto ferma les yeux et respira profondément en sentant une main caresser son sexe à travers le tissu, tandis qu'une autre se frayait un chemin sous son vêtement. Le pantalon glissa doucement le long de ses jambes, et Naruto émit un hoquet de surprise en sentant une langue chaude et humide entrer en contact avec le bout de son membre.

Kiba commença par passer sa langue sur toute la longueur, en prenant tout son temps. Se faisant, il libéra une de ses mains afin de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment humidifié à son goût, il commença par en happer le gland avec une lenteur presque insupportable et entama un va et vient lascif, accueillant chaque fois un peu plus de chair dans sa bouche et laissant sa langue vagabonder allègrement au gré des soupirs des halètements du blond.

Lorsqu'il entendit, non sans contentement, les gémissements de Naruto se montrer de plus en plus bruyants, il se redressa enfin, plongea un regard ardent dans celui, enfiévré, de Naruto, et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser furieusement, tout en prenant soin de faire en sorte que l'érection de Naruto reste en contact avec sa peau, de son torse jusqu'à son propre sexe, tout au long de son ascension. Sans leur laisser le temps de reprendre leurs souffles, il retourna de nouveau son amant et fit glisser son membre entre ses fesses. Il se frotta ainsi quelques secondes, jouissant des halètements saccadés et des tremblements d'anticipation du blond.

Naruto : Kiba !

Kiba : Oui ?

Naruto : J'en peux plus ! Arrête de jouer !

Kiba rit doucement. Se sentant enfin miséricordieux, et n'étant de toutes manières plus vraiment capable de se retenir plus longtemps, il agrippa une nouvelle fois le flacon de lotion et s'en enduit les doigts afin de préparer Naruto. Ca ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps. Naruto était tellement excité qu'il se retint in-extremis de hurler de bonheur lorsque Kiba se décida à le pénétrer. Kiba commença aussitôt à bouger, retenant avec difficulté des halètements sonores. Il se baissa et enroula ses bras sur le torse et les épaules de Naruto, les yeux fermés le front posé contre son dos. Celui-ci enfonça comme il put sa tête dans le coussin afin d'étouffer ses propres cris.

Ils finirent par jouir tous deux, incapables de se contenir davantage.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, l'un contre l'autre, pantelants, mais comblés.

Naruto : Woah… C'était… Juste… Woah…

Kiba, s'esclaffant tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle : Merci, tu viens de mettre des mots sur mes pensées !

Une fois remis d'aplomb, ils se lavèrent, se rhabillèrent et prirent le chemin de la nurserie.

Neji : Tiens, vous voilà enfin ! J'ai cru que vous ne vous réveillerez jamais !

Sasuke : Ouais, c'est ça, ils viennent certainement tout juste de se réveiller…

Naruto, se sentit rougir de nouveau, alors que le sourire béat de Kiba de démentait absolument rien.

Naruto : Hum, bref, comment se portent les deux petits ? Je peux les voir ?

Neji : Bien sûr ! Ca tombe bien, ils sont réveillés ! Les infirmières sont parties les peser, là, mais elles devraient bientôt revenir, ça va encore être l'heure de manger pour eux ! Ca vous dirait d'essayer de les nourrir ?

Naruto, riant : Bien sûr ! Il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de venir les voir aussi souvent que possible !

Les infirmières revinrent, rendant les deux nourrissons à leurs parents.

Sasuke déposa délicatement le petit garçon dans les bras de Naruto, tandis que Neji plaçait la fillette entre les mains pataudes de Kiba. Une fois convenablement installés, ils prirent les biberons préparés par les infirmières et firent leur première tentative, incertains. Ce fut plus facile qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé : Les bouches avides des deux bambins trouvèrent immédiatement le chemin de la tétine.

Tous laissèrent passer un silence attendrit, rompu par Kiba.

Kiba : Alors, vous avez trouvé des noms ?

Neji : Non, on vous attendait. On voulait écouter vos propositions.

Naruto : Vous êtes sûrs ?

Sasuke : Bah…

Neji : Absolument !

Kiba : Humm…

Kiba regarda la fillette avec un haussement de sourcil. Ses petits yeux, à moitié fermés de contentement, laissait entrevoir des yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Une crinière brune recouvrait déjà sa tête. Elle avait l'air si sereine... Kiba sourit, conquit par ce petit bout de chou, et redressa la tête.

Kiba : Et pourquoi pas Nanami ?

Sasuke : Hein ?

Naruto : Heu…

Neji, une veine pulsant sur son front : Attends de voir si je comprends bien, tu es en train de me proposer de nommer ma fille d'après une « minette » que tu t'es envoyé ?!

Naruto : Heu…

Sasuke : J'avoue que…

Kiba : Hein ?! Mais non ! Enfin, techniquement, si, mais quand on y réfléchit, si Nanami n'avait pas été là, rien de toute cette histoire n'aurait eu lieu ! Pas de Nanami, pas de bébé ! C'est aussi un peu leur mère, dans un sens…

Naruto : …

Sasuke : … C'est parce que je côtoie beaucoup d'imbéciles ou ce qu'il vient de dire à du sens ?

Neji : Qui l'eût cru…

Kiba : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Neji sourit : A la réflexion, je crois que c'est une bonne idée, pour une fois.

Sasuke : Je dois reconnaitre que c'est plutôt un joli prénom, en ce qui me concerne, ça me convient très bien.

Naruto baissa les yeux vers le garçon qui tétait avec gloutonnerie. Ses yeux le fixaient intensément, comme s'il essayait de comprendre qui était ce nouveau visage penché sur lui. Ses pupilles étaient effilées, comme celles de Kiba, mais ses joues arboraient clairement les mêmes traces que lui-même. En y regardant bien, un fin duvet poussait sur le haut de son crâne, tellement blond qu'il en était presque invisible. Et alors qu'il le tenait, il parvenait à sentir un faible écho, ténu mais incontestablement présent, du chakra de Kyubi. Il aurait pu jurer qu'à certains moments, son propre flux d'énergie entrait en résonnance avec celui, encore balbutiant, du nourrisson. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte lui-même, sa bouche s'ouvrit.

Naruto : Kurama…

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruto releva la tête : Kurama… Je ne sais pas… C'est le nom qui m'est immédiatement venu à l'esprit en le regardant…

Sasuke fixa silencieusement Naruto un long moment. Ses pupilles sombres ne se détachèrent pas une seconde des siennes. Tant et si bien que le blond finit par sentir quelques gouttes de sueur perler dans sa nuque, mal à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable impression que Sasuke essayer de sonder son âme.

Sasuke, détournant finalement les yeux : Kurama… J'aime beaucoup.

Neji se rapprocha des deux nouveau-nés : Nanami et Kurama… Oui, je crois que c'est décidé.

Kiba : En ce qui concerne le nom de famille, au fait ?

Neji : Ils hériteront du titre de Hyuga autant que celui de Uchiha. Même s'ils ne pourront jamais s'éveiller au Sharingan ou au Byakugan, il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'ombre de la renommé des deux clans. Ceci dit, comme ils ne seront pas strictement Hyuga, il n'y a aucun risque pour eux de recevoir le sceau de la Bunke.

Naruto : Woah…

Les deux bébés, repus, s'endormirent dans les bras des deux garçons.

Sasuke : Bien, je crois qu'il va falloir les laisser dormir un peu. On pourra les emmener dans leur nouveau foyer dès demain. Neji va rester ici en attendant, pendant que je vais me charger de faire quelques arrangements dans la chambre… Un petit coup de main ne serait pas du luxe.

Naruto : Pas de soucis ! On t'accompagne ! A plus tard Neji ! Salut les bébés !

_Une fois dehors…_

Gaara : Tiens, comment se porte l'ex femme enceinte ?

Naruto : Pas mal du tout, merci.

Gaara : Je m'en doute, après les cochonneries que vous avez faites dans la chambre de repos…

Naruto, honteux : Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?!

Gaara : Je vous regardais par la fenêtre.

Naruto et Kiba : QUOI ?!

Gaara : Ah, ces jeunes, tellement naïfs, on peut leur faire croire tout et n'importe quoi. (Tend la main vers Kankuro) J'avais raison, tu me dois 100 ryos.

Kankuro, lui lâchant quelques billets : Raah c'est dingue ça ! Vous n'auriez pas juste pu attendre de rentrer chez vous, comme tout le monde ?!

Hinata, restée en retrait jusque là, s'avança timidement : Bonjour Naruto… Je suis contente que tout se soit bien passé. Neji est toujours à l'hôpital ?

Sasuke : Oui, mais il va certainement se reposer, pour le moment. On a passé la nuit à s'occuper des bébés, alors il doit être un peu fatigué. Repasse demain soir à la maison, tu seras plus à l'aise pour faire connaissance avec tes « neveux ».

Hinata : C'est d'accord, merci, Sasuke.

Kankuro : Bon, dans ce cas, Hinata, que dirais-tu de faire un tour près du village avec moi ?

Hinata, souriant timidement : Avec plaisir.

Kiba : Mais c'est que ça se passe plutôt bien en fin de compte, on dirait…

Kankuro, chantonnant : Je t'offrirai des perles de pluie venues d'un pays où il ne pleut paaas…

Gaara, se tournant vers les autres : Des perles de pluies, il a vraiment des expressions bizarres pour parler de ses…

Kankuro : Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu ne connais vraiment rien à la poésie ! Viens Hinata, laissons donc se rustre se complaire dans son ignorance.

Gaara : … C'est étonnant de voir comment les gens deviennent susceptibles, lorsqu'ils sont en couple. Enfin. Je pense qu'il va être temps pour moi de repartir, les vieux du conseil n'arrêtent pas de me râler dessus sous prétexte que les filles du village ont des tendances suicidaires quand je m'absente trop longtemps.

Naruto : … D'accord, merci de m'avoir supporté tout ce temps, en tout cas ! Je te revaudrai ça quand je deviendrai Hokage !

Gaara : Super, j'y repenserai le jour où je déciderai d'avoir des gosses avec un autre homme.

Naruto : …

_Le lendemain…_

Neji arriva chez lui et Sasuke en fin d'après-midi alors que celui-ci, avec l'aide de Naruto et Kiba, finissaient les derniers préparatifs de la chambre. Neji regarda autour de lui, un bébé dans chaque bras.

Neji : Je vois que vous n'avez pas chômé ! Vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot ! (Il se tourna vers Naruto) Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de t'y mettre, tu sais, après tout ce que tu as déjà fait, tu avais déjà amplement mérité de te reposer…

Naruto, brassant l'air avec ses bras : Tu rigoles ?! Je dirais plutôt qu'il est grand temps pour moi de bouger un peu ! Je te signale que j'ai passé ces derniers mois à chouiner, à vomir, et à rester cloîtré chez moi ! J'ai emmagasiné assez d'énergie pour alimenter une ville entière en électricité !

Neji, éclatant de rire : Je vois ça. Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver enfin, Naruto. Que diriez-vous de rester manger ici ce soir, tous les deux ?

Kiba, attrapant Naruto par le col : Merci pour la proposition, mais je crois que l'on va devoir ajourner. C'est votre première soirée tous les quatre en famille, vous allez sûrement avoir envie d'en profiter. Par ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai emmagasiné certaines choses ces derniers temps, et si Naruto a tellement besoin de se dépenser, j'ai de très bonnes idées pour mettre à profit toute cette énergie.

Sasuke : Pas la peine de nous peindre un tableau, ça ira. En tout cas, je me vois obligé de vous remercier encore une fois d'avoir été deux imbéciles. (Il baissa des yeux presque émus sur Nanami et Kurama, qui dormaient paisiblement) Car c'est grâce à vous qu'on en est là aujourd'hui.

Kiba : Attends quelques mois à subir des nuits entrecoupées de hurlements de bébés et tu nous maudiras !

Sasuke : On verra.

Il débarrassa Neji de Kurama et le plaça sans le réveiller dans un berceau aux draps gris-argentés. Neji le suivi, déposant Nanami dans celui d'à côté, aux couleurs d'un bleu profond.

Tous les admirèrent un moment sans dire un mot.

Kiba : Bon, on va vous laisser profiter de ce moment de paix, car ça risque de vite vous manquer.

Neji : J'imagine que vous avez raison. Mais que voulez-vous, on n'a rien sans rien.

Naruto : On repassera dans quelques jours pour le dîner ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour ne pas oublier !

Sasuke : Pour ça, on te fait confiance.

Kiba et Naruto sortirent enfin. Naruto s'étira.

Naruto : Je prendrais bien une bière au _Clover_ moi, ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai pas bu ! Et il va falloir que je me remette à l'entraînement aussi !

Kiba : Tout ce que tu voudras. Mais pas avant d'être passé chez toi.

Naruto : Hum ?

Kiba, lui volant un baiser : Je veux juste te faire transpirer un peu avant de sortir, ça te dérange ?

Naruto, souriant : J'en serai ravi. Autant de fois que tu le voudras.

FIN.

Pour conclure, je me dois de donner mes sincères remerciement à tous ceux qui m'ont lus jusque là. Et même aux autres tiens, d'ailleurs.


End file.
